The Body Guard
by rainbow wafflez
Summary: A virus is spreading threw the Universal Time Line and corrupting the 1960's. Its up to the Sailor Scouts to disinfect and correct the past. How will Serena adapt to 60's technology and who in god's name are the Beatles?
1. She's Leaving Home

Well I was rereading this story and I came to the conclusion that industrial toilet paper was thicker than the previous plot. So I completely rewrote the first chapter, taking the story into a completely new direction...though I will most likely come back and keep trying to improve the story.

this takes place about a year after the last season, so the scouts are seventeen. (And i meant what i said about correcting me!)

Also, its been like a year since ive seen the last season of Sailor Moon, so just deal with whatever I write, and if its wrong please to correct me.

Enjoy!

* * *

The ringing of Serena's bunny alarm clock rang loudly as it started the day, and could be heard easily through out the Tsukino house hold. Today was a day that would change the next few years of her life...Serena's life that is; but what Serena didn't know, was that today was her last day as a 'normal' teenage super hero. 

The alarm kept blaring.

Serena's door swung open violently as her fuming mother crossed the threshold; an aroma of delicious baked goods flooded her room. "Jesus Serena its 12:00, turn that thing off!" she yelled harshly, whisking a bowl of cookie dough batter at light speed. "Get out of bed!"

Serena stirred a little, tangling herself in the confines of her bed. The morning light bled threw her closed lids as she twisted and turned for comfort. "Mother...go away..." She groaned pulling the pillow from under her head and covered her face. It was simply too early to wake up.

Serena's mother wasn't having it this morning, she tighten her fist and stirred harder, "You should be studding for finals, looking at university's, get a job!" she said threw gritted teeth. It had been a long year, and her mother wasn't pleased the lest at her low test grades; half the time Serena wasn't home to make curfew! She didn't have a job, and spent the money she had on silly milkshakes and growing mounds of clothes. It was reaching the last few weeks of school and she hadn't even applied for a university. Yes, her mother was furious at the sloth of a daughter she had raised.

Serena closed the pillow tighter around her face, begging her to go away. Mumbling things like 'You don't even have a clue' and 'If you only knew the hell I've been through!'

Raw chunks of chocolate chip cookie dough made its way to the sheet rock of Serena's wall. "Now!" was her only response before slamming the door and storming down the stairs.

And with that Serena shook her long blond hair and sat up ignoring the fact that 2 maybe 3 good quality chocolate chip cookies lost there unbaked life due to her fatigue. Truth was, she was up most of the night cramming, and today she would wait for her loyal boyfriend Darien to pick her up, take her out for lunch and study some more.

Today was Saturday July 28, 1999. A gorgeous day to be out and about and fighting crime, but and unusual one none the less. The sun beamed brightly through out the light clouds, feeding the city with happiness.

Serena woke up, and hopped out of bed before skipping into the bathroom for her religious twelve o clock Saturday shower. She sang a little here and there between shampooing and conditioning.

"Ahhh…look at all the lonely soap suds…." A smiled crept across her lips as she patted her feet up and down. The moon princess giggled at how easily she was amused by putting words to the silly tunes inside her head.

Serena turned off the water and wrapped her hair and body into a dry towel. She stood in the mirror and brushed her teeth, as she brushed she wondered what to wear. It was just last month that Serena had discovered the wonderful pleasures sexual intercourse could offer. She considered herself a changed woman, a lucky one at that, for having such a partner who would wait until she felt ready to jump into the deep end. Their already serious relationship seemed to explode with deeper feelings of significance to one another. Darien used run threw her mind every second of the day, but it seemed after that significant day, her birthday to be exact, he completely consumed her soul. She ached when they were apart, cried when she woke up from her wondrous dreams about him, and simply couldn't get enough of him when they together. She started putting her hair up the way Darien would like it, buy new perfumes hoping it would please him, and the time and money she invested in the clothes she bought was unimaginable. The latest trends, the sexy styles, but keeping it extremely simple and comfortable at the same time. Darien Shields was of the simple race after all, laid back and cool, but lately he seemed a little on edge, a little nervous, a little...anxious, And that scared Serena terribly.

She finished brushing and spit out the foamy paste and skipped into her bedroom.

Serena hummed. "Oh Luna...Can I have word with you?" She said now rummaging through her closet tossing out jeans and skirts.

"What do you want?" Luna replied dryly, trying to continue to cat nap on the mess of a bed Serena left behind.

"Well…" Serena said slowly, layered a pink tank top over a white one. "I want a challenge!" she was now launching shoes. She wanted something to distract her from the seriousness of her growing relationship with Darien. It terrified her how much she really loved him. The nervousness she was feeling from him, was it because he knew how much she truly loved him...and he didn't feel the same way? No. Serena quickly shook that thought out of her head, they were meant to be together she knew it...he knew it, literally the whole Universe knew it. It only left one option.

"…A challenge?" Luna gasped barley escaping decapitation from a pink stiletto.

"Yeah, a mission!" she slipped into a tight holey pair of the lowest low riding truck jeans. "You know, like you see in the movies!" she was now spraying lavender perfume onto her neck and applying deodorant to her silky pits. "It's been too peaceful, ever since the Starlights left...its just been boring." she dragged brushing her hair, she felt scared. "I have a strong feeling...that Darien will ask me _the_ _question_..." She stopped at took a heavy breath "...and Crystal Tokyo will be waiting just around the corner!" Serena set her brush down and looked Luna, trying to hold back tears. "I love him...so much Luna, but I cant possibly be ready for Crystal Tokyo!" she inhaled shakily. "Not marriage...not Queen...not my family, not ready. Luna I'm only eighteen."

Luna sat there her eyes closed from listening. "Serena, when the time comes you will be ready. I've trained you and the scouts well, I have complete faith in you as our leader, its your destiny!" she watched for Serena's reaction. "Everything will fall into place..." Before Luna could finish sentence, the foundation of her house seemed to shake. mirror started rattling violently and things began falling off of the shelves!

"Earth Quake!" Serena screamed lunging for Luna. Her heart began racing and her stomach tightened painfully. Serena's room began shake more as it started to twist and turn, slowly becoming bigger and smaller as if she was on a bad acid trip, dark purple clouds began to replace her pink floor. Serena cried as she witnessed the color from her walls melt into grayness, pink mist quickly swallowed the room; and Serena soon noticed she was standing on absolutely nothing.

"Luna...I don't think that was an earthquake..."

"You think?" Luna snapped back climbing onto her shoulder and looking around. "Were not in Tokyo anymore...come on lets look around."

A tall curvy shadow advanced from the mist almost instantly after they're arrival. "Just wait a minute!" she spoke.

"Pluto?" Serena turned around beamed. Relief flooded her body, but quickly vanished. Why was she here?

"Serena!"

She canceled her thoughts and turned again to her name. "Rei?" she scrunched her eyebrows and squinted. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is; what are we doing here?" Lita spoke walking towards Serena with Mina and Ami trailing close behind.

Pluto approached looking as serious ever. "Sailor Scouts…I have an offer." She started eying each one of them.

The girls nodded there heads for her to continue.

"It's extremely important…" she bit her lip. "Something that could disturb the very being of your existence."

The girls were a little taken back by the sudden news, but shook their heads to hear more.

Mina spoke up. "Please Pluto, I'm sure whatever it is we've proven our selfs strong enough to take care of it." she turned around to face her blond partner. "By the way Serena, great job with the layering!"

Serena smiled like an idiot. Hoping to the heavens it would mask her insecurities. "Thanks Mina!"

Pluto knitted her eyebrows in annoyance. "Since Tokyo is at a bit of peace now theses days…I was wondering if you could protect a few people, just for the time being." Sailor Pluto took a step forward with begging eyes. "It's a very Strange and unheard of job, but I couldn't think of anyone who could it better than you girls."

Lita raised an eye brow. "Protect people? We 'protect people' every day!"

"You just said you didn't know if we could handle it!" Ami cried in polite confusion, "Who are these _people_?"

Pluto kept her face calm and serious and sighed, preparing herself to tell the story. "A virus in the Universal Time Line has been detected, were not sure what caused it and as of right now it is being frozen, but only for so long. The virus has grown and infected the important years of the 1960's with bacteria, changing minor events that left huge effects on the world today." Pluto paused for a bit letting it all soak in. "I'm not strong enough to freeze this growing virus and change the Time Line at the same time. You scouts, will be transported into the 1960's, correct history, and disinfect the bacteria."

The others shot wary glances to one another.

"How _long i_s this mission?" Rei asked feeling extremely queasy about the whole idea of time travel.

"You cant hop from year to year...I'm afraid you will be sent when the fist mistake in history is made, and live threw until the last one is fixed;like I said, in order to protect the Universal Time Line from being corrupted even more I had to freeze it, the only way to freeze the virus I suppose. You'll return when the bacteria is disinfected and the past is healthy again ." Pluto answered frowning a bit.

"So...who are the people were protecting?" Ami asked still a bit skeptical and feeling sick all over. Years? She would have to spend_ years _correcting time?!

"You will be protecting icons, very famous people of the 60's, who have made an impact on the present day's culture. You will have to locate them and befriend them. Like I said, the past isn't healthy you can be very impressionable, confuse people into thinking their easily making the right decision because it feels as if its fate. Unfortunately, thats what the bacteria has done. Wrong decisions were made, as the bacteria weakens the correct fate should take its place on these peoples lives, You will each receive a bag, as well as a watch and book to help remind you of the correct events that should be happening."

Pluto didn't have the slightest idea of what the girls were thinking. Time travel? What if they got lost? What if they missed an event? What would happen then?

"So who are these icons were protecting?" she asked timidly.

Pluto smiled reassuringly, calming the warrior of ice and water "I'm glad you asked Ami." she nodded her head to the others and the back to Ami. "Theres so much work to be done, you will meet a Mr. Robert Allen Zimmerman in the year 1961 in New York City. He will be meeting a certain Woody Guthrie in a New Jersey hospital. Make your acquaintance known." Pluto shrugged her shoulders. "_Befriend_ him, you'll have a book with pictures and information about locations. Be quick."

Rei stepped up, quietly thanking Ami for taking some of the pressure off. Truth be told, Rei wasn't hot about this idea at all but if it was for the sake of man kinds future, it was something that had to be done. With that in mind she proceeded to ask her question. "And me?"

"Rei, you will be responsible for the later years of a band called the Rolling Stones. 1965 is when you will make your entrance." Rei smiled and nodded her head. Chad had mentioned something about the London rock band before, now she regretted not listening.

Lita smiled the pressure slowly easing away as well. Going back in time was an extremely dangerous mission! One wrong step and you could possibly end...or begin a life."Me?"

Pluto turned her gaze towards Lita, who in Pluto's eyes, looked positively frightened to wits ends. Though she was sure there was a great bunch of excitement waiting to be exposed and released. "Lita, With all the influential changes going on in Robert Zimmerman's life, Ami simply couldn't do it alone. You will meet Ami and by now, Bob Dylan, in the year 1964. He's appearance is changing, remember that; he is making the leap from folk song writer to rock and roll star. Your acquaintance should be easier now that he should be close friends with Ami at that point. Be inspiring, and give him ideas. Life will be hectic thats something you have to deal with, follow your watch and read your book like it is the air you breathe."

Tension grew once again and you could feel the panic crawling in Mina's skin.

The blond Sailor of Love and Beauty turned to look back at her friends and the back Pluto, she looked at her as if she was being held at gun point. She rose her head to meet the punishing eyes of her maker. "You mean Ami will be all by herself? All alone in a country and time she knows nothing about until Lita arrives 3 years later?" Mina shifted her stare not really waiting for an answer. "Who will I get?" she asked in a whisper that was barely audible.

"Mina, Your bright ideas and spunky attitude will take the Rolling stones to the top..."

Mina could feel her lip start to quiver. Pluto didn't have to explain much more. Mina would be shipped off to a foreign country in a lost infected time just like Ami, for years! Could she manage not seeing her friends for years? Mina didn't think so but continued to listen.

"You will meet a Mick Jagger and Keith Richards on July 12, 1962 back stage at the Marquee club in London. Meet them as soon as possible, do what ever it takes and convince them to play Chuck Berry types of music. The times are very impressionable, use that to your advantage for the mission. Take extreme caution, you only get one chance at correcting time!"

Mina could only smile at the fact she'd be in London. And Rei would only be three years away! But that left question unanswered, how would they communicate? How would they know they made it alright? Will they ever see each other again? If Mina was seventeen now, she'd be twenty by the time Rei arrived. Would Rei be seventeen or twenty? Mina bit her lip and looked over to a transparent Serena, who was most likely wondering the same questions.

"And Serena…"

She gulped and stood still as she slowly raised her lowered head.

"You said earlier you wanted a challenge, did you not?"

Serena began regretting ever opening her mouth to complain about how boring her heroic schedule was; and made a mental note to never do that again. "Mhm…" was all she could muster.

"Then your wish is granted, because no one will need more protecting than The Beatles."

Serena whimpered and Ami gasped. Pluto said that as if she were happy to report the news. "Thats it? Just the Beatles, your not going to tell me what year or where to meet them?"

Ami cut in before she could reply. "Sailor Pluto you can't be serious!" she cried. "They're druggies! They'll corrupt her virgin mind-"

"Hey now!" Serena laughed defensively. "The 'V' word does not apply to me anymore thank you very much!" Almost suddenly the room was engulfed by an eerie silence and judging by the looks of her fellow mates Serena felt as if she made a huge mistake.

"Serena!" Luna gasped pawing at her face. "Save that for later this is impor-"

"You mean you DID IT?" Mina wailed throwing her arms up in the air, clearly excited. "Details girl, details!"

"Not here!"

"You did it with Darien I hope!" Rei's mouth was a few inches short of scraping the floor, _she _wasobviously startled by the news.

Serena was dumbfounded, just a little shocked the reaction she was receiving before Rei's comment floated in. "Waa? Who ELSE would it be Rei?" she stammered. "Lewbert the pizza guy!?"

"You never know these days Serena! And Lewbert always puts more pepperonis the pizza when you order it!"

Serena giggled a little on the inside, she didn't think her fake flirtatious jesters were that noticeable. She quickly stuck her nose in the air and turned the opposite of Rei. "Thats because I ask!"

"If by ask, you mean drop butterfly kisses like its Pearl Harbor then yes, you ask, Oh you have such nice manners Seri!" Mina, who still had arms in the air, shouted.

Serena peeked down from her nose when Lita started chuckling. What could have been so funny? Serena felt her tummy heating up, highly annoyed and confused about why this was such a big deal. What was the big deal? They were suppose to be her friends..her mature eighteen year old friends--the girls she's spent every day with for the past 4 years-- friends! Her big mouth seemed like a probable suspect! Why couldn't she just shut button it closed for periods at a time; Serena was growing impatient with the immature behavior...when did that ever happen?

Lita's cackling brought Serena up from the hell she was simmering in.

"I thought it was pretty obvious!" Lita blurted out laughing a bit harder. "I mean she's a different woman look at her!"

Thanks Lita...

The three girls stared long and hard trying to find something at look the slightest bit different.

Lita shook her head slowly. "Maybe it takes a rose to to see when a bud blooms..."

"Serena...when on earth...what..where..." Ami held her hand to her head. "Geez!"

"You know I bet it was last weekend...Studding at Dare's house in that tiny pink skirt...Easy access my friend!"

Everyone started laughing at the humor Rei added in her tone of voice. Everyone except Pluto...Serena felt somewhat at ease now, But it didn't last long, the Beatles...why the hell did they sound so damn familiar? Beatles...Beatles...Beatles...Serena searched her brain for some kind of clue to who they were. Darien liked the Beatles...Ami knew about them...she closed her eyes and searched some more. Saitama...There was a museum opening in Saitama in a few months...a Yoko Ono museum? Was he a Beatle? Why would a guy be named Yoko? Lennon...yes Yoko Lennon! Arg! No that wasn't it either! Lennon...James, George, John? Yeah..John Lennon! There was a John Lennon Museum opening in a few months! Now...was he a Beatle?

"Thanks Rei..." Serena laughed lightly before turning to the Time Guardian. "Where were we?"

A warm smile crept upon Sailor Pluto face. "Serena so...so many important decisions had to be made in each life of what would be known as the Beatles. So many freak accidents and decisions that the Sailors Neptune and Uranus had to go and correct it all. Only so much could be done before they went off to help kill the virus..."

"Wait!" Serena cried. "Michelle? Haruka? They've already been to the past? What are they doing now?!"

Another smile graced Sailor Pluto's face. "Serena, it was just too much work for you to do all by yourself, its mind boggling how if the slightest thing went wrong their wouldn't be a Beatles...perhaps there would have been...but the story would have been different. Suffice to say, they're would not be The Rolling Stones. Currently, they are in the late 1960's fighting the virus."

"Just what kind of virus are we talking about Pluto?" Rei asked nervously.

"You are cleaning up- disinfecting- what mess this...virus has left behind. Were not sure on what it is. Could be nothing but negative energy...or it could be something far worse."

Chills seemed to be contagious at this point.

"Serena, the date is February 8, 1694 and you will be in America. A Mr. George Harrison will be sick and will have to miss a rehearsal for a television program. Do what you must, anything and everything to meet and befriend The Beatles. They are by far the most important part of this whole mission, not to mention the hardest to become part of there inner circle! You will be granted with your Luna Pen, but just once! Magic with such power has to be extremely limited."

Serena felt a sick feeling of comfort wash over her. It was as if Pluto's words had the power to make her want to vomit. She quietly nodded her head wanting to get this over with. But Darien! Years with out Darien? When she was certain he was so close to asking her to be his life long partner...his permanent lover for literally the rest of his life. It wouldn't work, no way would she be able to make it. It simply wasn't and option!

"Will Darien be there Pluto?" she begged cursing her eyes to sting with tears. "Will we have to transform? How will we communicate?"

"What happens when I'm twenty?" Mina blurted out. The room fell silent and heads shifted to her direction. Mina flushed. "Well...after three years pass by I'll be twenty and Rei will be seventeen!"

Rei stood up straight. "Hey what?!"

Sailor Pluto sighed. It was only far to answer all the questions. She addressed Mina first. "You will all age together, so Mina when 1965 comes around and you turn twenty, Rei will also turn twenty...on her birthday of course. With the age I'm afraid comes the maturity, and when your mission is complete you will be transformed back into your current bodies, whether you act your age or not isn't up to me." Pluto sighed and turned to Serena, who was extremely hard to read at this point. Lately she's been able to cover her emotions quiet well, Pluto wished this wasn't one of those times.

"Serena I'm afraid you'll be alone. No contact with the Prince because he will be frozen in time."

Serena felt the world below her start to crumble. Alone? Without him? Her knees wanted to break and buckle at the same time, her heart was beating so hard she thought it would simply burst from the terrible news. She cant go 3 hours without talking to him, and the longest they've been apart recently was 2 day's on account of her grandmothers death last October, but even then they still talked! Serena took a jagged sigh and slowly slid to the ground...or well cloud, whatever.

"I'm sorry Pluto...I...I just can't, not with out him!"

"You can and you will!" Luna barked. "You are to be the Queen Serena, the Queen! You have to save the past to guarantee your future!"

"Not with out him! I cant I'm not strong enough!"

"Thats bull shit and you know it!" Rei yelled stepping out in front of her princess. Her face was crossed and her eyes were narrow, making one of the 3 faces she usually made.

There was her all over happy face, with a smile so big plastered on her face chainsaws and paint thinner wouldn't remove it, she was like an open window and was a sure sign of sweet heavenly goodness it had the power to make the lowest person feel warm and righteous. The second was her 'Sarcastic face', which sometimes could look dangerously like her 'happy face' the key was her eye brows, they were always extremely tight and over dramatic, her normal snarl and sneer she spit out only added character to her expression, one Serena saw so often she could predict it like the TV Guide.

Then last...was her 'Unbelievable' face but whats really unbelievable is how many things Rei finds unbelievable! It was impossible to have her talking in anything under a yell when she was in such a witchy mood. And, unfortunately for Serena, this look came in a variety of levels. The lowest was still somewhat dangerous, you could literally see her pupils shrink and her brows rocket to the top of her forehead, her lips rolled inwards and stayed there only parting to speak her harsh mind. The second stage was far worse, Tiny pupils, sharp brows and thin lips. She had some sort of wild talent to burn right threw your soul, yet let you know exactly what she was thinking behind those fiery eyes and after a minute of simmering she turned up the heat with her loud flaming words. If u weren't burnt then, and she still had gasoline to waste, then you had yourself a free ride to the 3 stage, or the 3rd degree as the scouts would call it. If you lucky you can watch her pupils disappear completely, her brows so high and thin they disappeared into her mass of raven bangs, and yet still had the effect of letting you know which ways they were moving, her voice boomed loudly at first releasing all of her built up anger and scorching your face with it, and then, after her lips would come back into focus they would tighten again and her eyes would pierce right into your soul scorching you with low words of pure hatred, that tear you from the inside out.

"Last year he died Serena! He didn't call you or anything, but you managed! You managed to save him, and us, and the starlights, the Planet from Galaxia! That was you." Thank god...it was only a first degree burn, at least thats how it started.

"Rei..." Serena sobbed a bit sourly. "...Our souls are so entwined its almost scary and unreal to behold. He and I both know...that Crystal Tokyo is right around the corner...and the pressure of our world rests on his shoulders...on his timing...on our love." Serena was a shocked at her vocabulary. Maybe it was the princess in her ready to burst out.

Rei didn't wait a second and Serena flinched when she spoke again. "Well the weight of the world is on YOUR shoulders now! Damn it Serena, it wont be long, Your love if anything will be stronger when you return!"

"Did you hear anything I said!?" Serena cried, her face hardening a bit. "I cant go on with half a soul..."

"You did before."

"I didn't know!"

"Maybe you should have!" Rei's voice was reaching its peak and her eyebrows were almost as high as her voice.

"You don't know anything do you Rei?!" Serena stared coldly back at Rei, meeting her hazardous eyes. "Maybe I did...and maybe I didn't want to believe it."

Rei's voice lowered as she entered the third degree. "Thats just like you Serena, always running away...Well if your truly soul mates you should have felt when your lover died last year, huh? Did you feel anything when we died Serena? For you. For the world...the Universe did you feel a thing--"

"Thats fucking enough Rei!" Mina was yelling now. "Leave her alone! Whats your deal? Have some compassion!"

Rei looked a bit apologetic and lowered her heated gaze to the floor, where she messed with the fabric on the end of her white shirt.

"I was out of line, I'm sorry." she whispered, and slowly met her princess with soft eyes. That was another thing about Rei, always the first to apologize when she was extremely out of line. She surprised Serena, as well as everyone else by kneeling down and bowing in front her. "Please...I'm so sorry."

Serena smiled. "Your fine Rei, and your always their to slap reality in my face..."

"No, Serena I was thoughtless and rude, don't even think about forgiving me without evaluating my actions."

Serena flinched. "I will never evaluate you, or any of my friends. Forgiveness is in my heart for every one, especially you!"

They were both smiling, happy to get past such an unexpected spat.

"So, will you go?"

"It's a long time..."

"You'll have a long future...maybe...if you come."

Serena lowered her head and raised it to meet Pluto's. "Anything else we need to know?"

The room sighed with relief.

"You'll each be given a bag, with a communication watch, a book of important events, and a few other things to help you threw your journey. No transformation, though the power will present itself if needed."

"That's all then?" Lita asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. " Pluto replied in the same tone. She raised her staff high as if she were parting sea's, and then used all her might to slam if down threw the clouds the girls were floating on, like a harpoon into cutting deep into the layers of the ocean. Pluto took a sharp step backwards, as soon as she did 5 doors shot up and her staff returned to her hand.

Ami stood in front of a door with picture of New York on it. "I take it this is my…um next stop?" she stuttered a little afraid to open it.

Next to her Ami's door stood Lita's; hers a guitar and a star placed on it.

"Alright then…what are these for?" she asked highly confused. "Is this how we get out of this weird place?"

"Hush Lita." Rei examined her door, it had and the popularized Rolling Stone mouth logo on it. "Interesting…" she whispered afraid to touch or approach it.

Mina looked terrified as the silver door taunted her with "Marquee Club" printed across the door.

Serena frowned at her symbol containing 4 raggedy out dated mop tops. What on earth was _that _there for? "I don't know you guys."

"Yes you do." Rei's voice filled everyones ears, and spoke their minds."Your ready."

"Right."

"Remember girls, your correcting the past! Please don't get caught up in the tangles of the glamorous life of these rock stars."

"That goes twice for you Serena." Ami spat rather harshly.

"Call each other when you arrive, this is so important...Work together, come together, be together, mind, body and soul. You cant do it alone."

Serena coughed. "You can say that again."

Lita's voice was strong, and if you couldn't see her hand shaking terribly would would think she was more than ready to commit years of her life to the past. "Ready Scouts?"

"Ready." they replied in unison.

And so the scouts, scared enough as they were; twisted the silver doorknobs, and identically dropped billions of feet threw the clouds...into the past.

* * *

I understand that many of you cannot review twice, feel free to email me. 


	2. Hello Little Girl

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die I'm gonna--"

"Shut up Serena, shut the fuck up!" Rei screamed loud clutching tightly onto her stomach for dear life; it seemed like she was falling faster and faster threw the thick puffy clouds.

"Were going threw time!" Ami cried pointing to the sherbet swirls of pinks, purples, yellows, and greens. Her soft face was twisted with fear and torment. "This is goodbye girls!"

Serena slowly opened her eyes to witness the her location, it felt to her as if she were put inside of a blender filled with tropical passion fruits. She closely examined Rei's face paled with fear, her thin eye brows were scrunched so tight an iron couldn't straighten them, and she was biting her lip so hard Serena could already see the blood trickling from her bottom lip.

And then, as if on cue, Rei, started to fade, her face scrunched tighter as if she wasn't ready to go. She was becoming more transparent, until she finally disappeared, leaving behind an ear-shattering scream that could be heard for miles. Was it painful? It sure looked like it.

Serena was calm, very calm and collected. Maybe it really was her maturing princess...or future queen features coming out. She whispered a bitter farewell to Rei.

"She's gone!" Ami gasped; she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as well, as if she were trying to resist the current of time. It was too late, and with a quick poof, Ami had vanished leaving another deadly scream behind. Serena's heart sank, and became scared as a heated knot started for form in the back of her head and in the pit of her stomach.

Mina's eyes started to water. "Where are they?!" Mina dove over to Serena and clutching her from behind tight. "Serena I'll call you. I swear I'll call you February 8th 1964!" Mina didn't scream as she vanished from above Serena, she left silently, only tugging one last hug and whispering goodbye, scared and confused.

"Lita…" Serena said in a mellow yet shaky voice, sure she felt calm, but never had she heard her voice like that when she was in such a condition. "If I don't see you again, I just wanted to say--"

Lita starred into Serena's sapphire eyes, smiling warming; as if she knew she was next…and she was.

Serena frowned. "Bye..." She cried to herself. The knot began growing larger and larger in the back of her head, Her stomach twisted and turned, she could slowly feel her body growing faint and extremely heavy at the same time. Serena closed her eyes and opened them again, only to find the corners were slowly filling with darkness. She began scream as her head pounded harder and harder heating up with each throb, she tried to swallow but her body couldn't move and now her vision was completely blocked. Her head throbbed faster and harder until she thought it exploded.

Serena awoke some time later in a large mushy substance.

"Fucking shit." she cried. Her body was sore, and if it weren't for the dreadful smell of decaying food intoxicating her nostrils she would have laid in the substance forever. She rose slowly, trembling to climb out of the newly discovered dumpster she had been laying in for god knows how long. Something smelled different, and it wasn't the garbage...she walked around taking in her surroundings. It was morning; maybe 12:00 pm. Tall gray brick walls were directly in front of her and seemed to climb the sky for miles. She inhaled the air again. Darien smelled like this when he came back from collage in America. Serena remembers the day he left her a second time to attend college clearly, she remembered how she felt when he got on the plane, how her heart only beat half as fast, and her days seemed twice as long. The sudden memory of Darien brought her back to an odd sense of reality. She was in New York, she was on a years worth of a mission, and she was alone, in a big city trying to find some boy's named The Beatles.

Determined to start her journey, Serena turned right and began walking down the alley, hopefully someone could direct her to wherever she needed to be. Serena stopped. Where _did _she need to be? She quickly got on her knees and swung her back pack in front of her, fishing out a thin magazine. She cursed under her breath and studded it. It had a few famous faces on it, with the title "Important Events you don't want to miss!" in big bold blue letters stretched across the yellow cover. Serena thought that it had to be some kind of disguise so no body would pick up on it as anything important. She opened and scanned the table of contents, there was a month worth of events, almost like a calendar with the page number to the right of the date. Serena checked her watch, and sure enough it read February 8th 1964. Serena licked her finger and flipped the next page, a picture of a building was there, along with the address underneath. She smiled and stood up, maybe this wasn't so hard after all! All she had to do was show up at a certain location and befriend some silly boys! Serena stood up confident, still sore with a growing headache and walked out of the alley. She looked back at her magazine and looked ahead at the traffic jammed streets, it wasn't long before Serena began getting pushed and pulled into the flow of sidewalk traffic.

"Excuse me!" she gasped as she was shoved once again. The middle age man who bumped into her turned around quickly.

"Sorry." she snorted and continued his pace.

"No, I'm sorry, you see I'm a bit lost..."

The man let out an audible sigh. "Miss I have no time for directions."

Serena could tell he was getting annoyed but went on anyways. "Could you just tell me what direction the Ed Sullivan theater is in?"

The man stopped short, and this time Serena was the one who bumped into him.

"Your going to stand outside waiting on those freaks right?" he sneered, and promptly ripped a banana peal out of Serena's tangled hair. "My daughter left this morning to wait two days outside! Its ridiculous!" The man, who Serena noticed had a large long nose and a small mustache, was yelling now, and threw the peel to the sidewalk with a 'splat!'

"I'll make you a deal!" Serena and the man were being swept with the traffic again. "Tell me your daughters name and I'll convince her to come home, just please, this is important!"

The man paused then sighed and nodded his head. "Her name is Tracey, long brown hair, freckles and braces." he lifted his hand to scratch his right eye brow. "Go straight for 3 blocks and take a left, another two blocks, and then turn right when you see a green parking meter. You cant miss it."

Serena smiled wide enough to show all her teeth. "Thank you so much! Tracey will be home _pronto_!"

The man didn't smile; he just shook his head and continued walking.

5 blocks later Serena was standing outside the theater, where a dozen girls sat camped outside, arguing like mad cats with a meter maid on how the pavement was public property.

"We're staying here all night!" A red headed girl argued.

"Not on my shift!" The officer ran a hand threw her black hair. "You girls will get picked up and thrown away at night, please, come back early tomorrow!"

Serena watched closely until she spotted who she assumed to be Tracey, a girl about 14, who Serena could tell, would grow up to be a very beautiful woman.

This was her chance to get Tracey home and get inside the building. Serena, whose head ache was easing down by now, ducked into an alley and pulled out her back pack. She carefully placed the magazine inside and pulled out her Luna pen."

Serena held her pen in the air, she wanted to transform, her body was telling her too but she couldn't utter the magical words. Serena felt her stomach digest her heart, and she suddenly became so scared she felt her body tremble under her long pink fingernails.

"Luna!" she cried as her knees crumbled beneath her, searching all around her. "Fuck!" she whispered. "Luna! God I'm so sorry!" she rested against a wall and tried to retrace her steps. God, Serena didn't even check the dumpster! Rain clouds were starting to form above her, no way would she be able to make it back in to her landing site, that is if she could even find it again! Serena felt her lip quiver against her will, Luna didn't even travel threw the time line with her. Did that mean she was staying with Pluto? Serena felt slightly relived. She started to feel the tiny rain drops on her nose, and the argument was becoming heated around the corner.

"Luna Pen!" she yelled, feeling that usual warm pink ribbon surround her. "Transform me into a 60's office assistant!" she closed her eyes as the ribbon wrapped itself around her, becoming tighter and tighter until it merged into her skin, transforming her completely.

The rain was starting to become heavier, and so was her hair! Serena was barely able to take her second step without falling, damn who wore heels like these?! She awkwardly rounded the corner and set her sight on Tracey.

"Tracey?" she called. The brown haired girl she spotted earlier turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked excitedly. Serena was a little taken back, geez, Serena couldn't wait to see what her disguise looked like.

"Tracey, I work in the theater and your cant stand outside all afternoon." Serena heard a light 'thank you' from the officer. "We're a business and we have to look professional, with teenage girls lingering around...we don't quite meet our expectations." Serena smiled inwardly...she was getting good at this stuff.

Tracey's face twisted as she sneered and looked away. "God, why can't we stay?!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"It's a...uh...fire hazard?" Serena laughed a little, a fire hazard? Did they even have fire hazards back in dinosaur land?

Tracey didn't look that persuaded. "How did you know my name?" Her face still twisted as she spit out her words.

Serena was mentally kicking herself, what was she going to say now?! She thought for a minute and an idea came. John Lennon...if he was a 'Beatle' she would know, and if he wasn't then Serena could say he was the manager or something...yes this plan should work perfectly!

"Oh, um...well...it turns out John..." she waited awhile to see reaction register on Tracey's face. Nothing. "John uh..." She waited a bit longer, letting the name 'John' linger in the air on a line waiting for someone to take the bait.

Then, as if Serena's prayers had been magically answered, she heard a large intake of female breath. "John Lennon!!!" The red head screamed and shook Tracey by the shoulders. "What about John? What did he _say_?!"

Serena smiled inside and out, this was going to be too easy. "John must have over heard your conversations, he said if you left now and gave me your address he'll send some signed things over."

The girls gasped and were glowing brighter than an American Christmas tree.

"You talked to John Lennon! Oh please what's he like?" A blond girl with braces asked bug eyed in a begging pathetic sort of tone, She reminded Serena of a hungry cow.

"He's very nice." Serena said shortly, now getting soaked from the rain. "Please leave your address with this fine officer and have them sent to the main desk." Serena nodded her head, and gasped as she felt her heavy piled hair start to slide forward, and then backwards. Her right hand flew up automatically to catch her hair from toppling over and ripping itself from their roots. With her hair somewhat safely supported, she quickly rain up the short steps to and entered the building.

Serena sighed once she was inside. Small, but open front lobby was loosely decorated with expensive vases of purple and yellow flowers, tons of pictures of what looked to be former acts hung neatly and orderly framed on a wall behind the front desk. The first thing she did was take off her heel's of death. She took her shoes in one hand and made her way to a desk.

"Yes?" A small mousy woman, freshly out of high school, and not much older than Serena asked, not bothering looking up from her type writer. Serena giggled at the primitive technology.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic." Serena said, her heart began pounding as she prayed the woman would do something to help her get close to the men in question.

"Oh." she squeaked and adjusted her thick brown rimmed glasses and began digging through a new pile of filed papers she pulled out a tiny piece of paper, apparently a pass. "Your from Crainburry correct?"

Crainburry? What was a Crainburry?! Serena smiled confused and nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

"Well Your one lucky girl!" she smiled brightly. Serena continued to nod her head as if she were to go on; but the secretary didn't, and just held out the sticky paper labeled "CRAINBURRY VISITOR". Serena accepted it and gently placed it on her blue coat and asked for directions.

"Take the stairs and then a left."

Serena thanked her and headed down that way, her shoes almost slipping out of her grasp. Passing a few doors aimlessly until she came across a bathroom. This was Serena's chance to get a good look at herself! She dashed inside and ran to the nearest mirror. She was amazed at the sight before her. Her long blond hair was piled miles high and leaning like the tower of Pisa! She quickly took out the pins in her hair and let it all fall down. She studied her light blue coat, it looked like something a detective would wear with its large buttons and huge lapels, over a dark mid thigh length pink cotton tweed skirt, and a matching lighter pink sweater. She was amazed at what white stalkings could do to a girls legs, she looked so smooth and official. Serena had to laugh at her outrageously thick cat eyeglasses, they made her look so old! Serena started feeling a headache come back, god if only the girls could see and laugh about it now. Her head was throbbing, but she ignored the pain, probably just dizzy from all the confusion and change, she thought.

"Crap." She muttered as she tried to make some of the natural wet curls come out. She was in defeat, her hair was wild and voluptuous, curling and thickening in every strand of golden blond hair, practically engulfing her petite frame, and the itchy skirt wasn't helping either! She pulled her bag in front of her yet again, placing the glasses inside and hoped to god her jeans were tucked away safely. She unzipped the bag and rummaged a bit, thanking Pluto silently and pulled out her jeans. Her two tank tops were scrunched and obviously wrinkled in there as well. Serena looked back at the mirror. No way would she make a half decent out fit out of the jeans and the pink sweater she was currently sporting. Serena grumbled, she really looked at her self, the ribbon around the waist of her skirt matched the one she pulled out of her hair minutes before. Feeling optimistic, she tied the ribbon onto her head like a band, letting her now thick wavy Mina-like bangs pile on top of each other, while the rest of her spiraling mane was separated by the ribbon. She stepped back to evaluate herself, Darien would have loved this git up.

Tears started to swell in her pools of sapphire eyes. She wiped them away as to not disturb her detailed eye makeup and briskly stepped out into the hallway. God, what had she gotten herself into? She was 30 something years in the past! The _past_! Away from her lover, away from her friends...and away from her guardian she had so carelessly abandoned! Another thought struck her. She had spoken English! Was this a complementary power? Maybe a tool to help correct time? Serena wish Luna was here to explain things. She had only a spoken English a few times in the past with Darien over the phone. He would learn new terms and sayings, and would often translate to Serena over the phone, and though it was a short, expensive phone call, Serena loved every bit. It also came in handy when the girls and her would put on the infamous American accents, Not to mention how fun and spiffy the 'pound it' fist shake was. Serena wondered about the hall reminiscing, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and find where ever she needed to be.

"Sorry!" a deep voice slowly brought Serena back to life, she focused on a man, only 2 or 3 inches taller than her. He was handsome, very handsome with the most perfectly delicious eyes she had ever seen.

"What?" she sniffed and looked down at her left shoulder, where a fresh warm chili dog was smeared all along her soggy coat sleeve. "Oh!" Serena sniffed, she felt her heart hit the floor like an anchor and couldn't help but let out a few sobs.

"Hey missus I'm really sorry!" The man gasped at the tears and apologized again, he tried to wipe what he could off her sleeve. "Listen, follow me and I'll get your coat cleaned." He shook his head with embarrassment and flicked the chili dog off his hands. Serena watched it splat to the floor.

"A wha?" she cried. "I don't give two shits and a flying fuck about this coat!" Serena immediately looked up after she spatted her words. This poor man didn't need to be the brute of her storm. She was on a mission, she had to suck up and take responsibility! This gentleman was cleaning her coat off with his bare hands and she had to be a brat about it.

The man looked seriously remorseful. "Did I make you cry?" He asked softly, ducking his head down to meet Serena's eyes. She didn't acknowledge him but could feel his brows lift and his eyes starring into her.

"No." She mumbled and wiped away a few tears. "I'm lost...and my cat is missing...I had to leave home before my boyfriend was suppose to propose, and if I don't find what I'm searching for I think I'm going to _die._" She took a short breath.

He winced at her troubles. "Well now!" The man laughed nervously. "Thats quite a load!" He lifted her chin with his left index finger, while his right and shook hers. "I'm Richard by the way."

Serena starred at his deep blue eyes and messy dark hair that mopped around his thin pale face. He smiled and nodded his head in a certain way that seemed to be a trademark, and Serena couldn't help but smile back. Those big white teeth and something about his nose seemed like it could make Rei's third degree seem nothing more than a slight sunburn. He was also supporting a large American flag tie under his coat.

Feeling collected she addressed Richard again. "Why did you smear a...I don't even know what that IS!" she wailed softly, mentally slapping herself for crying more.

"They call it a 'chili dog here'." Richard shook his head and scooped off the rest of the chili with his hand. "Your not from here are you?" He flicked off more meat chunks and licked his fingers, huge blue cow eyes still starring at Serena giving her his full attention.

Serena smiled faintly and made her eyes focus on the hanging plant in the hallway. She wasn't from_ anywhere _but the future, then she really thought about it, she was from the past as well. Millions of years in the past, she wasn't even from this planet! confusion and depression clouded her mind as she tried to concentrate on the present. She took another glance at Richard, god he looked so familiar! Maybe if he was older...and tanner...he would ring a bell, but today wasn't a day to reminisce about the future. She wiped away the smeared and running mascara off her face, and looked up to address the question.

"No." she sniffled slightly. "I'm from Tokyo-"

"Tokyo!?" Richard whistled, his droopy eyes stretched far upwards, and look of bewilderment crossed his face. "...but yer accent!"

"I really don't know about that..." She answered truthfully, talking to this man really seemed to help. "Ive never really _had_ to speak English until now." Serena giggled a little. "Tell me what my accent is like."

Richard still looked shocked. He frowned the corners of his mouth and slouched onto the side of the wall. "It's very seductive actually." He said seriously. "Have'unt you heard yer own voice?" He shook his head backwards and started making motions with his hands. "It's nothing I've ever heard before...you sound like yer from a bit of 'uvree where."

Serena's heart skipped a beat and was a bit taken back. Was he serious? He looked serious...she felt confusion build and she knew it showed on her face.

"Sorry luv." He smiled a cute boyish smile. "Say now, how come your not all over me, screaming like a wild banshee?"

That was enough, Serena thought. "Excuse me?" she stuttered, the warmness that was emitting from Richard seemed to stop cold. "I barely even know you!" she sneered

Richard raised his brows in amazement. "Never heard of Ringo, the greatest drummer in the 'wide world?"

"_I _didn't know apples could drum." Serena replied automatically, as if she were answering one plus one equals two.

He looked caught off guard. "Wot? Apples?!"

Serena thought about what he had just said, and what she had said. 'Ringo' meant apples in Japanese...maybe it just wasn't that obvious to everyone else.

"Where I come from 'Ringo' means apple."

"So I'ma apple?"

"Are you a Ringo?"

Richard stopped and made the impression that he was thinking hard. "Yes." He leveled his brows in a striate line and resumed a serious look.

"Then your an apple!" Serena was giggling lightly now as she joined 'Ringo' on the wall.

"Why are you here?" He was being a little more sincere now, and Serena could tell just how handsome and charming he looked under the cheap fluorescent lighting.

She paused a moment, looking away. "I'm here to cure a virus." She answered truthfully, flipping a lock of hair behind her shoulder, reuniting their eyes again.

Ringo chuckled "Not with hair like that!" He laughed loud. "You look like some smitten kitten hungry for milk, yeah!" He put a hand up to his mouth as if he was going to tell a secret. "...and I'm not talking 'bout the beverage!"

Serena began coughing out loud, and she knew her face scarlet. How was she suppose to reply to that?! Was that an insult? A joke? Maybe even a complement? She could only reply one way. "I'm uh...taken." There, she jumped that mile stone...well at least she thought she did, until Richard starting laughing again.

"Aw luv! I was just have'un a lark." He continued to chuckle and tried to explain after seeing the confusion flood the princess's face. "Yooh know, a joke, juss pull'un your leg there lass."

"And I bet he's trying to pull someth'en else!" A nasally British accent came from down the hall. "Come Macca boy, I swear its betta than the telly back 'ome!" There was a pause and his voice became a little harder to hear. "I'm waiting fer the part where she slaps him right and proper fer being such a purvey bastard."

"Sod it!" Ringo yelled back laughing, waving his hands slightly in the air and then grabbed Serena's hand. "I'll get you something for that mess come ahead." He nodded towards the chili stain and literally dragged her down the long narrow hall into a studio door, it was like she was skating because of her missing shoes. He even turned around to see if he had grabbed onto her hand, she as so light and tiny it was like he was barely tugging a feather on a string. "We were just finishing up rehearsal yooh know." He nodded his head again and led her inside the studio, and down a hallway behind the stage. By now the mysterious British man had scurried away. Ringo dragged her past a few doors and business men with skinny ties until they came upon a small dressing room. Ringo popped his head inside the open frame and gently tugged Serena in with him.

"Glad yer here lad's I'd like ya to meet a new mate of mine..." Ringo stopped and nudged her slightly with his elbow. "Shes _the_ wonderful,_ the_ magnificent, _the _beautiful..."

Serena didn't reply at first, she was embarrassed, but eased a bit as Ringo nudged her a second time whispering "Luv, your killing me here!"

She shook a log of hair off her shoulder and smiled. "Serena?" she laughed lightly, blushing at her introduction.

"'Rena!" He repeated loudly, throwing his arms crazily into the air. "Let me tell yah now mates, you will never meet a lass like hur!"

"Why's that?" a slightly polished British accent came from behind.

Ringo grabbed Serena by the shoulders over protectively. "Hey now Macca don't be getting any ideas I called her first!" That's all he said for a moment, teetering from a large silly smile to a serious face of stone, and back to a smile. "I did find her first you know."

"You didn't answer my question." The man laughed and got up from his chair. He gave Serena a once over and stopped at her eyes, holding a stare that made her shiver.

Serena's smile faded into a somewhat form of a lost, speechless default; it was the first time someone had seriously taken her breath away. The way his perfectly tamed and shiny dark hair swooped over his forehead at the perfect angles and his perfect little nose was almost too much. The way his eyebrows look permanently arched and accented his hound dog eyes were a perfect match to his tiny lips and rounded cheek bones. He was slightly lopsided, his left brow a tad bit larger and higher than his right but still the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Good 'ol Ringo brought her back...again.

"_Be_cause she doesn't know us Paul! She looked like she was gonna slap me back 'ta Lundon more than enough times out there!"

"Found a feisty one eh?" It was the same voice that came down the hall. Serena turned to look at the owner, sprawled out on one of the tiny couches, his eyes half way closed and sleepy looking. He was another perfect looking man. Light brown hair that was seriously disheveled, as if a hand had just been ran threw it or he had just toweled it off, even if she could only see half, he had incredible hazel brown eyes, and an irresistibly long noise that was slightly hooked at the end.

"Lennon." he closed his eyes and nodded his head quickly. "Just call me Lennon, hey?" He moved his body to sit up and observe Serena, stretched, and yawned a loud obnoxious yawn.

Serena blushed at the way he introduced himself, and figured it had to be a thing only he did. He was extremely handsome, unlike 'Macca' his eyes were in perfect symmetry with his nose and his lips were in perfect length setting in the middle of his face, he almost oozed male sexuality, and Serena could feel the flees of excitement and discovery biting at his skin. She felt a slight tug of guilt gnaw at her heart. Were these small school girl feelings unfaithful? Serena felt so.

"..Or John." he was still nodding his head in a silly 'John' manner. "Big Johnny, call me that luv."

"Big Johnny?" she gasped in embarrassment. Just the way he looked at you was intimidating! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "John Lennon?!" she asked herself more than the man in front of her.

"I thought we agreed on 'Big Johnny.'" He said looking disappointed. "...but I do like the sound of my name cumm'n outta that pretty pout mouth of yours." His words seemed to have dirty intentions but the innocent face he struck and the way he batted his eyelashes you really couldn't be too sure.

"..._I _thought she didn't know us." Paul said steering his eyes towards Ringo.

"No!" Serena shot backwards away from John and bumped into Ringo. "Damn!" she covered her mouth in disbelief. This was her BIG chance! This was where her mission started! She looked over to the door where a piece of white paper labeled 'The Beatles' hung only by a small pin. The pressure was on, the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and she had already made a fool out of herself! She wanted to die. She wanted to run to Darien, cover her face with his warm shoulders, and stop herself from crying.

"Ey 'Rena you alright?" Richard said looking genuinely concerned.

"She's got one hell of a mouth!" Paul giggled like a schoolboy, that seemed to match his angelic baby faced features. He took a seat next to John. His beautiful shinny dark hair, darker doe eyes, and his pale skin glowed like porcine, and his face was thin and youthful. He made Serena's heart beat faster, and she couldn't understand why.

"What's all this about?" A _very_ posh British accent arrived and entered the awkward circle. "Boy's were leaving in 10." He announced in a stressed sigh, looking down at his watch.

"She's from Tokyo, you know Brian." Ringo said, not taking his eyes off 'Rena'. "Came here to help cure a virus."

Brian's head jerked up like a dog to it's name. "Like an Doctor?" He asked sounding a little too interested. Serena picked up and took her cue.

"Yes...Something like that." She said meeting his eye and tried to put on a 'casual professional' look.

"Oh thats Great!" His face lit up, and then frowned slightly looking embarrassed. "I don't suppose you would like to make some extra money by helping me out would you?"

Serena was confused, and the possibility she was having a heart attack crossed her mind. "Come again?"

"Your tag says Crainburry, are you experienced?"

Damn. What was with Crainburry! Maybe it was a hospital..maybe she was taking somebody's job...somebody could desperately needed the money to support a struggling family! Guilt was pouring in on over drive. What if he couldn't afford that 'special' guitar for his kids 10th birthday and the world missed out on a great musical legend?! She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Yes..." she said. This was a now or never decision, and Serena would be damned if she missed this one. Whoever needed a guitar could get one some other way. Pluto said that the infected time made it easy to make impressions! A plan was forming underneath all that blond hair, and she liked it.

"Oh this is wonderful!" He beamed and looked relived...how many looks can this man make in a minute?

"I'm sorry?" She asked innocently. And tilted her head. "I'm afraid I'm a bit lost..."

Brain shook his head understandably. "Our guitar player has come down with a terrible cold of sorts, and were not quite sure what to do, we can't trust the nurses because the closest medical center is nothing but students this week..and well George refuses to see a doctor." Brian's face faltered a bit and he looked back at his watch. "Please would you mind checking on him? Our boys are live tomorrow and we need him in prime condition...Plus I think he'd fancy a younger nurse his own age."

Thats all it took. Serena shot over to look at Ringo, who was looking at Paul, who was looking at John...and all three of them were smiling, a school boyish smile one would make before he was about to sneak off with a forbidden cookie, or before a teacher would sit on a tack.

"I'd fancy any nurse that looked like hur." John laughed and nodded his head slowly, only stopping to give Serena an exaggerated 'Lennon' wink.

"I...uh..." Serena felt uneasy, this was a large step,_ the _largest in her mission! And what was she doing? She was stalling! Brian was begging her like a peasant and she couldn't deliver an answer! She mentally untied her tongue and prepared to speak. "Of course!" she finally pushed out of her mouth. "Your in a bind, I'll do whatever I can...just as long as I can get this gross stain out." She nodded towards her sleeve.

Brian's eyes were bright, he lifted his hand to meet hers. "Brian Epstein, The Beatles manager, I suppose you know John, Paul, and Ringo?"

Serena smiled and shook his hand. "Ringo yes...and you can say I've heard of John...Paul?" she squeaked at his name not really too sure who he was.

She could hear John snickering, "That's our boy to th'eh left of me." He shoved Paul and messed with his perfect hair.

Paul swatted him away and stood up. "Paul McCartney." He stuck out his callused left hand and shook hers, giving her frail hand a slight squeeze and winked. "I'm the cute one." He smiled, almost giggled, and looked back at John.

John smiled back and jerked his head towards Serena. "Nah, don't listen to his lies! Paulie here is the whipp'n boy, takes a good slap for all our dirty deeds, he does now hey?"

"John!" Brian gasped, he looked over to Serena and glared back at John, obviously more embarrassed.

Serena was surprised to find her self giggling, and it came even more as a shock to find Richard doing it with her! "No problem Brian, we should be leaving about now, right?"

Brian darted his eyes to his watch almost immediately. "Yes, yes we should, come on boys, everything should be set up for us tomorrow, and Neil should be in the car by now. If we get back to the hotel early enough we might go see the Statue of Liberty later on tonight, after the photo shoot and conference."

The boys looked pleased.

"So we can keep 'er?" Ringo said jumping up and down. "Come'ead 'Rena!" He excitedly grabbed Serena's hand and followed Brian out the door. "Luv, I simpley can't wait to show you all me special guitar songs, I write them for pretty birds like yourself."

"Guitar?" She giggled nervously as she followed along side of Ringo, his hand swinging her arm up and down. "What happened to 'greatest drummer in the 'wide world?' And I'm a bird now?"

"If I'm uh apple luv, then your a bird." He said shortly. "...and I was check'un to see if you remembered my story is all."

Serena huffed as she flipped her mass of hair out of her face. "I'll never forget someone who smears a 'chili dog' all over this cute jacket."

Ringo looked repentant, and Serena regretted bringing it up again. "Sorry 'gen luv, it is pretty nasty aint it?"

The group made it to the backstage doors and quickly exited, looking almost afraid and rushed to the parked car waiting outside.

"I'm sure I'll be able to wash it at the hotel..." It was sunny again as Serena made her way to the to the black car, its aged American Fordmodel reminded her of where she was again, and what she had left behind.

The car wasn't small, but was limited in number of seats. Brian and Paul looked at each other a nodded slightly, then they quickly walked around and climbed into the front bench seat, Paul in the middle and Brian closest to the door.

Serena didn't noticed she was starring until John cleared his throat. "After you Madame." He used proper Queens English and bowed slightly. She flashed a smile, in which John immediately returned, smiling even bigger and brighter. She climbed in next to Ringo on her right and John on her left.

"I don't think you'll be getting that stain out anytime soon gurl." John said placing a leather brown cap over his hair, his voice still loud and sarcastic, and it startled her.

"Why's that?" she pouted at the awkward brown stain.

"Everything that leaves our room never seems to come back..." Ringo finished with a sigh. "Daft hotel people...darn them, darn them right to heck, to heck I say!"

This had Brian chuckling softly, Paul stretched his head backwards and smiled approvingly. His eyes traveled from Ringo to Serena.

"'Low luv, lovely weather outside today 'em?" His hair fell from his forehead in one swift motion and hung loosely in the air, only swaying when the car took its turn out of the parking lot.

"It wasn't that nice earlier..." Serena sneered and twitched an eyebrow. "Though, If I wasn't trying to flatten my hair I wouldn't have run into America's sweet heart here." She poked the flag tie on Ringo and turned away.

"Aw, then you wouldn't have met us luv!" John smiled wide and jumped on her in a sudden embrace. "Your gonna fix our George up right and proper I hope, yes?"

"John..." Brian calmed.

"Oh Eppy!" He sighed in a sing song voice. "What would I do without you?"

"Shining my shoes and serving me chips." Ringo said numbly, his eyes glued to the window.

"Why you?" Paul snorted, his head still stretched backwards.

"Coz Paul." Ring started slowly and simply. "I'm somebody, these good looks of mine get me places."

"You can barely go anywhere with that honker of yours babe." John replied smirking.

"This 'honker' got you to Ameruccuh!" he argued playfully.

He leaned over Serena. "I'm gonna 'ruccuh' your_ a marry_!"John fought back raising a fist.

"I'd like to see yah very well try chip boy!"

"Enough!" Serena laughed pushing Paul's head up gently with both hands. Just running her fingers threw his soft hair made her feel giddy. "John, you wouldn't be shining shoes, you look like a...uh...erm..." Serena stalled a bit, If John Lennon wasn't a rock star what would he be? What did he look like? Suddenly an image of John with a bright yellow hat on, and a yellow jacket came to mind, he was flashing another goofy grin out a window and Serena laughed out loud at the image in her brain.

"What luv? Tell me what option of life I missed out on." He jiggled his eyebrows and darted over to Ringo. "Better be better than frying some larchy nit's chips I hope." He held his stare. "Coulda been a doctor...a lawyer...fancy of sorts I bet."

"I was thinking cab driver." She said shortly. A small smile sprouted across her lips as the color from Johns face drained and his lips thinned, _he_ looked all too much like Rei.

After a moment of silence Serena thought she had made a mistake, but relief flooded her when she heard a loud 'Hah!' erupted from the front of the car. Paul turned completely around and laughed harder. "Yeh, look at 'em with the hat! Does look like a cabby!"

Ringo looked over Serena and starred at the stoned faced Lennon. "See chap, wouldn't be frying my chips, just driving me to the restaurant too."

"Cab Driver?" He turned his head slowly towards Serena, his face so close she could feel the warmth pouring out from his nostrils. She scooted back into the seat and breathed, his sent was strong; soap, sweat, smoke and peppermint, the sent was addicting, she took a gulp and tried not to fall victim to his stare. "Not sum'then exciting like professional shark trainer or nude model?" He huffed and with a flash ripped off his leather cap and placed it hard on Serena's head covering her eyes.

"Hey!" she squealed, taking the hat up off her eyes. "That wasn't nice!"

"Neither's a bleed'n cabby!" He laughed. "You looked like a tease with all that hair anyways, juss helping you out luv."

Serena's mouth flew open, she was embarrassed by the last part of his comment and wasn't quite sure how to react. Was what she said that harsh? Maybe she was in over her head with this one.

"John I've had enough!" Brian turned and eyed his boy. "I don't want to keep telling you this, I have no problem letting Neil and myself take just Paul and Richie to see the sites."

Richard let out a cheerful 'Whoo hoo!' and Paul turned to give him a high five. Serena smiled…god they were like little kids.

"Sorry luv." He said simply, as if nothing had happened at all. He then widened his eyes like he had remembered something important. Quickly he dashed his hand inside his brown coat pocket and pulled out a pair of star shaped sun glasses, with the red white and blue stripes and stars over the lenses. "GEAR init?!" He laughed, scrunching his nose and wiggling his brows. "Got a pair for Geo too!"

Paul and Neil were the only ones laughing this time. John looked over to Serena, his smile fading slightly at being ignored. "Like your pretty hair, honest."

Serena joined Ringo in looked out the window, that lost feeling was coming back as they zoomed past the tall sky scraping buildings. "Your the first." She said in a whisper to herself. Her eyebrows scrunched as she pushed away the coming tears, and once she felt under control she let her face relax and reality sink it. She was in a car with the men she was suppose to spend the next few years with, and as far as they were concerned she was just there to check up on George. Now she had to come up with a plan to stay...for a long time. Serena knew the worry was etched on her face, the worries of losing Luna, screwing up the time line, being alone and new feelings she had for men she hadn't even known for twenty minutes! She rested into the seat and tried to calm herself for the next Beatle encounter.

John's face hardened at her words but shook it off. He looking over and tried to read her now long face, but met Richards warning eyes instead.

A moment past, he reached out and grabbed a light chunk of her mane, he checked to see if she was unaffected, and sure enough Serena hadn't noticed. He swiftly threaded the soft hair between his fingers and raised his hand above his head, dropping the golden threads on top of his own mop top.

Paul who had been watching discreetly from the rear-view mirror laughed. Brian looked into the mirror and sighed almost immediately at the sight.

John kept a straight face and gently wrapped his arms around her small waist, a look of surprise filled his brows when he felt her muscles underneath the pink sweater. He smiled and rested against her, practically under her wing like a child.

Serena peered down, her eyes lost and her mind elsewhere. The innocent image of John buried under her hair and tucked around her waist made her smile her 'Sailor Moon-in-front-of-the-kids' smile. She could tell everyone was watching.

"Told ya I like your hair." He said in a mater of fact tone, and snuggled into her lap. "Smells heavenly, be still now." He ordered closing his eyes under the large flag glasses.

The boys laughed their little laughs, each different in its very own way, she was still lost, alone, and afraid, but at least she was welcomed. Serena smiled and placed a soft hand on John's shoulder, like she had done with Rini, and even Darien many times before.

Paul turned on the radio, flipping threw stations until he heard 'She Loves You' playing across the speakers.

Neil, the man driving turned it off quickly. "Were here boys." He said and unbuckled his seat belt. Serena looked out the window. They were behind a the Hotel, and how they got there Serena wasn't exactly too sure on. John rose and stretched over dramatically.

"Nice kip I had there, ta luv." He nodded his head and prepared himself to get out of the car. Ringo, Paul and Brain did the same. Quickly they all crawled out of the car and made there way into the hotel. She was about to meet the last Beatle, her key to the whole mission, and it was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

* * *

Thanks for reading! tell me what you think by reviewing or sending an email!

Any sugestions? Please let me know!


	3. Thank Your Lucky Stars!

Hey guys! I know, it's been ages since I've updated, but I've been busy…and I really wanted this next chapter to be a good one, its probably the most important one for awhile. Anyways here's some fun astrology stuff to see how compatible our Serena is with the Beatles.

You'd be surprised.

Serena is a **CANCER**. Lets see what her stars say about a friendship with **GEMINI** Paul.

You and Gemini don't have much in common, which makes for an interesting friendship. Gemini's upbeat personality adds much-needed sunshine to your life, while your nurturing instincts lend coziness to your pal's world. If you're ever feeling down in the dumps, just give The Twins a call. They'll drag you along to a party, lecture, or movie. Pretty soon, your troubles will seem miles away. Of course, you can return the favor by bringing Gemini a pot of hot chicken soup when they've worn themselves out. This sign also appreciates your hand-knit sweaters and homemade candy. Sure, it drives you nuts when Gemini blabs on their cell phone through dinner, but you have to admit that your pal never complains when you're sobbing your heart over some minor slight. Avoid conflict by engaging in fun activities like canoeing, writing short stories and handwriting analysis.

Love?

When a Cancer and a Gemini meet, they have a lot to learn about each other. A Gemini may hurt your feelings - often - and when you want physical reassurance, they'll offer apologies and explanations. And while you sit there and wait for Gemini to figure out why you're so mad, he or she will need you to just come out and say it. It won't be an easy obstacle to overcome, but it won't be impossible, either. Once you learn that for Gemini, words mean the same thing as a hug does for you, and vice versa, you'll be in great shape.

Friendship with **PISCESE** George?

This is a friendship that affords great joy and happiness to you both. You love Pisces's movie collection, while they adore your cooking. You admire the Fish's humanitarian principles, while they admire your financial sense. You delight in Pisces's imagination, while they relish your sense of humor. This mutual appreciation society is only bolstered by your many common interests, including swimming, dream interpretation and poetry. Are there any sore spots between you? Well, yes. Pisces's flakiness can hurt your feelings, especially when your pal forgets an appointment, anniversary, or birthday. On the other hand, the Fish sometimes feels that your mothering borders on smothering. If you can manage to forgive each other's weaknesses, you'll form a strong bond that will last for a lifetime.

Love?

When Crabs and Fish meet, they understand each other almost immediately. In a way, you are zodiac cousins, living in the same watery world. You share a bond that isn't intellectual - it's based on a shared sensitivity, awareness and compassion. Your Pisces is tuned into your ever-changing moods and emotional needs. Meanwhile, you can sense when your fish is confused or in pain. You can often communicate with each other without even saying a word. Like two peas in a pod, you have what it takes to live together in the garden of eternal happiness.

Friendship with fellow **CANCER** Ringo?

Forming a friendship with a fellow Cancer can be absolute bliss. Nobody makes you laugh harder than this goofy sign, whose sense of the absurd resonates deeply with your own. Furthermore, you'll never find another pal whose home is as comfortable or welcoming. You're sure to delight in the Crab's well-upholstered chairs, soft rugs and packed kitchen cupboards. Fixing meals together can be one of your chief delights. Why waste money at a fancy restaurant when you can fix a delicious seven-course meal for just a fraction of the cost? Yes, your pal's occasional temper tantrums may provoke a pinch or two from you. On the other hand, dealing with your insecurities is no picnic, either. For the most part, you delight in each other's company, especially when fishing, shopping for antiques, or decorating your homes.

Love?

Crabs aren't used to having their abundant emotional needs met. When two Cancers hook up, then, they might not know how to deal with the fact that someone is lavishing them with the same caring and devotion they usually give to others but never get in return. You've both been longing for love for what seems like forever, but it's hard for you to accept it. When you finally do - and you will -- you'll have a happy life together, with plenty of blankets, tissues (for tears) and cozy furniture. Plus, you'll finally have all the snuggling you could ever hope for.

Friendship with **LIBRAS'** John and Neil?

Making friends with a Libra may be a labor of love for you. For while you adore this sign's charm, wit and sophistication, you have difficulty understanding their motives. That's because Libra has very different needs than yours. You want emotional security, while Libra craves intellectual stimulation. It hurts your feelings when you open your heart to this friend and they change the subject. On the other hand, it irritates Libra when you steer clear of controversial topics like religion or politics. Do you have anything in common? Yes! You're both very creative. While you like working with your hands, Libra prefers playing with concepts. Together, you can collaborate on some very impressive projects. For instance, Libra can design an outfit and you can make it. Your pal can invent a recipe and you can execute it. The two of you might also share an appreciation for romantic music, with plenty of strings.

Love?

You are instantly attracted to the sophisticated Libra personality, and may jump into a relationship faster than usual, even though you're quite different people. Like all water signs, you're guided by your feelings, while Libra focuses on rational thought. You have no problem making up your mind, even though you worry about your decision. Libra, on the other hand, has to go over every possible outcome before deciding on a course of action. Libra may disapprove of your intense emotions sometimes, but with a little love and a lot of humor, you can make it work.

Friendship with **VIRGO** Brian?

Virgo is among your favorite friends. You can depend on this pal to get you exactly the birthday gift you want, right down to the desired color and correct size. Furthermore, this is usually the person you call when you need advice on anything from finding a new hairstyle to starting an exercise regimen. Somehow, this pal knows how to render honest opinions without hurting your feelings. Happily, the Virgin appreciates you just as much as you adore them. This sign has a hard time treating themselves well, feeling they don't deserve creature comforts. That's why they smile so brightly when you bring over a carrot cake, cashmere sweater, or spa gift certificate. Yes, Virgo finds you a wee bit too protective, while you think the Virgin is a little neurotic. For the most part, however, you really enjoy each other's company, especially when bike riding, gardening, or doing needlework together

Love?

Virgos can be demanding and critical at times. Your loyalty, caring and sensitivity can sooth the busy and often complicated Virgo mind. Cancers are one of the few signs who has what it takes to coax these over-analyzers out of their heads and into their hearts. Once you do, you'll be pleasantly surprised by how easily they let down their guard. Your Virgo will feel safe with you, which will make them less picky and judgmental. You really bring out the best in this often difficult sign, and their earthiness will appeal to your need for security.

Friendship with **CAPRICORN **Mal?

Capricorn is your astrological opposite, but that doesn't mean that you can't form a fast friendship. Actually, you admire the Goat's refusal to take disappointments personally. Similarly, Capricorn adores your capacity can make anybody feel warm and comfortable. The two of you do share one thing in common: wonderful senses of humor. And although your pal prefers dark sarcasm while you enjoy goofy jokes, you're still able to laugh uproariously at many of the same things. Yes, it drives you crazy when Capricorn treats work as more important than your friendship. On the other hand, though, your pal has a hard time coping with your moodiness. If you can manage to overlook each other's weaknesses, you'll rejoice in each other's company. You probably both share an appreciation for antiques, deep sea fishing and karaoke.

Love?

You are more sensitive to the needs of others than any other sign of the Zodiac, Cancer. Capricorns, your opposite sign, aren't exactly known for wearing their hearts on their sleeves. They are practical people who would rather keep their feelings, emotions and vulnerability to themselves, which may be hard for you to deal with. Your own emotional well-being will depend upon your ability to communicate your feelings with integrity, while your Goat will have to learn to pay attention to your mood swings in order to gain your trust and develop intimacy.

Just thought it would be fun to show how Serena would get along was with our main boys. New chapter will be up soon, doing some last minute checks and revisions.

Its long…20 pages on Word.


	4. I Feel Fine

Hi! New chapter!! FINAALLYY! Im a little nervous about it to be honest.

I made some tiny changes. I remembered that the scouts were 16 when the show ended...and the begining of the story takes place about a year after the last season. so the scouts are 17...and will all be turning 20 in 1965.

Im pretty sure I confused myself changing it, so if you see any errors with years and ages please inform me so I can correct it!

Now reaaaad!

* * *

The inside of the Plaza was amazing even if it was the small back entrance through the kitchen. She looked around and marveled at the retro state of the art ovens and odd colored kitchen fixtures. Serena felt a firm hand pushing her from behind, ushering her into a small musty hallway.

"Hurry up, lassy." The voice didn't belong to a Beatle or Brian, she assumed it had to be the driver, Neil; maybe he was in the band too? Serena swore she saw him holding a guitar when Ringo and she zoomed past the stage. "Once we get to the service elevator will get back to the 5th floor, then we'll run for the next elevator down to our left." Neil was obviously talking to the boys as they briskly walked threw the hallway. "Its going to say out of order or something, that's just to make sure its free for our use…I hope they did a half way decent job clearing it for us." He sighed and shoveled the gang into the large service elevator.

It smelled of something fierce, and had stains and finger print smudges all over the shiny surface but Serena managed to kept a tight lip, she was nervous now more than anything…and oh what she would do for Darien's strong warm arms to be placed around her. The thought alone almost made her gag with regret.

Tension filled the air. The boys just stood there, poised and heads held high, as if they were about to walk on stage.

It was the first detail Serena made sure recorded in her brain; if she was going to hitch hike along the Beatle trail to stardom, then she better start getting to know the boys, and unfortunately…they would get to know her.

Now why would that be a bad thing? Serena thought, her eyes still studying the three men at her side. When had she become so guarded all of a sudden? As if she were on her own and exposed to the world? Serena lowered her head in thought. Was it because she was on her own now? No Scouts or Darien to come to the rescue and guard his or her princess? For the past four years guardians protected Serena's back, and now, it was time to protect _theirs_. The 'Idols'.

Ringo, John and Paul continued to stand perfectly like soldiers, waiting for their next instruction.

"Lets take a left now." A voice so American emitted from behind, it made Serena jerk around to face the impostor. Brian stood there and winked as he pushed the boys through the golden walls and peach carpet into the broken elevator.

"This is fun." Paul spoke breaking the silence as the doors closed once again. Shifting, he pulled out what looked like a small portable Pepsi radio.

Now the boys seemed relaxed, Paul didn't even turn the radio on, he just held it in his hands flipping it over and turning it on and off.

Slowly the group ascended to the top of the hotel.

"Tis fun Paul." John didn't smile, only nodded his head and rested his eyes on the arrow that slowly ticket its way threw every floor they climbed.

A moment later the thick golden doors swooshed open revealing a tiny hallway that divided into three parts. With out hesitation the boys made a beeline to a pair of brown double doors.

Brian stepped out swiftly, briskly walking to the door. The room key slid into place and the door clicked open.

One by one they piled inside, each male sighing the stress off their shoulders.

John plopped down onto the couch and Paul fell over into the sitting chair. They both reminded Serena of lazy cats the way their arms and legs hung off the sides.

"Brian?!" Another British voice rang threw the room. "Brian damn it!" The voice sounded urgent, and then without warning a man with thick black-rimmed glasses clad in a blue colored shirt rounded the corner coming from a hallway. He stopped short in front of the manager. "The phone has been non stop! I've tried just about everything to get her to stop calling-"

"Her?" Brian's face looked pale and stricken. "What does she want?"

The man shook his head. "She says she's calling from Mick Jagger's phone, looking for someone named Serena Toooskun- I can't even pronounce it!" His skin was a hue of red as he flustered his way threw sentences.

"Jagger's phone? Well…we have a Serena here…" Brian slowly turned towards a blushing Serena, extremely confused. "Did…do…are you familiar with the Rolling Stones dear? Are you expecting a call?"

"How did they get this number?" Neil shot up, and joined the circle. "We just met this chick 30 minutes ago!"

"I don't know! But with all the appointments we've made, we can't just change the number or not take the calls its suicide!"

"So what does she want?" Brian repeated, looking visibly ill. Paul and John were sitting upright and following the conversation closely.

"She wants to talk to her." Mal pointed towards Serena. "Fits the description…20 something, blonde hair blue eyes…" He shook his head. "She didn't even care about the boys; I kept telling her there was no Serena but she was like cement!"

Brian shook his head and sat down. "Pour me a scotch Mal?"

"Say now, how's Serena here getting all the phone calls?" John asked raising an eyebrow. "I bet she's in on some plan, think so Paul?"

"Dunno John." Paul mumbled, he staring at Serena, his face unreadable. "Say lass, how'd you meet our Ritchie?"

Ringo walked over to Serena. "Hey, hey!" He grabbed onto her shoulders. "_I_ ran into _her_, and I swear she didn't have the slightest clue to who we were, promise, I know a fan from a fan from a fan."

"And I know a liar." Mal spat, he grab Serena's arm from behind. "Come on now, back out side with the rest of the lot."

"Just wait a minute now!" Ringo laughed, his words strained in disbelief. "Your making her tremble with fear!" He tensed up. "She's a nurse, right luv?"

Serena waited a minute and took all her strength to nod her head 'no'.

"Told you." Paul sneered. "Did'nt have to lie _love_. Goods like yours and anyone'd pick you up--"

"Bloody fucking—shut up Macca!" Ringo yelled, visibly starting to lose his temper. After calming himself with a quick deep breath he turned to Serena. "Okay love why are you here, tell the truth." When he first didn't get an answer he gently rubbed her shoulders. "Come'ead now."

"Body Guard." Were all the words the petite blonde could muster before breaking into her loud trademark wails. "I was suppose to protect a group but I got all mixed up and…and--"

"You lied dear, keep it quiet, George is resting!" Mal snapped.

"You did lie luv." John said looking extremely uncomfortable at her sudden outburst of wails, tears, and tension. "Said you were to cure a virus, hey? Init what she said Bri?" He laughed a bit through his words trying to make the best of the moment.

"Somewhat…" He muttered. "God I need a drink…Mal, my scotch?"

"Here." He passed the glass of alcohol to the manager and returned to his seat on the barstool.

Serena had to temporally pull herself together, she wasn't getting anywhere with all this nonsense. "I _am_ here to cure a virus! I have two of my best friends protecting the Stones." She took a shaky breath. "They probably knew I was at the Ed Sullivan Theater…and with you there…She must have put two and two together…" she bit her lip trying to keep more hot tears at bay, but she was failing miserably.

"See love!" Ringo cooed. "Now you nasty bunch, told you she was innocent, and even if she was lying I'd keep her here anyways."

"Rich--"

"Brian stop." He shook his head. "This little lass needs me, I can't really describe it." He shook her softly. "I'm quite attached, you see…and I'm not letting go until she's all fixed up...at _least_ till I buy her a new coat."

Serena stood there astonished. What the hell just happened? Ringo was sticking up for her? This kind man who wiped a chilidog off her sleeve with his bare hands had just stood up against his friends and manager for her, to make sure she was happy? She felt her heart swell with relief! Yes, indeed she had befriended a Beatle…at least her foot was in the door.

"Right Ritch." Paul snorted. "She's this chick from Japan who's got connections with Mick, and I'm a monk with a pet zebra." He chuckled to himself and cocked his head. "We've known the Stones for awhile now Richie, why haven't they talked about her?"

The phone rang as Paul's voice started to rise. The room suddenly grew into an annoyed silence. Everyone turned their heads to the ringing black telephone.

"Bugger tha' I'm not getting it." Mal huffed. "Deal with this Neil, I'm checking on George, his fever hasn't gone down any."

"Wait Mal!" John reached into his pocket and pulled out the flag shades. "Deliver the package to Georgie willya?"

Mal caught the sunglasses and walked away.

"Answer it lovey." Paul sneered again. Seconds later Ringo was on top of him and gave him a good 'wack' with a small seat cushion.

Serena huffed and inched over to the phone, eying everyone for encouragement, and then picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" She whimpered.

"Serena!" Came Mina's cheery voice from the other side. God she sounded like her mother, and was loud enough for the whole room to hear!

"Moshimoshi…Mina-chan? Mina God is that you?" Serena choked, unaware her tongue had clicked to a different language.

"Hai! Hai! Oh babe it's been so long!" Mina cried excitedly.

"Not long enough." Serena sighed. "I still have a splinting headache from this morning."

Serena could almost feel Mina frown. "Oh girl…" she sighed. "I remember that morning so well…it was a bloody bitch…until I met Keith…"

"'Bloody'?" Serena sneered. "Geez Mina-chan, you sound like…" Serena turned her head to eye the listening Beatles. "One of the Idol's…."

"You mean those _Beatle Boys_?" Mina laughed in a sing-song voice that filled Serena's heart. "That Paul is a fucking babe on fondu!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh at her quirky remark. "He's not so nice you know." She huffed and leaned against the wall. "Quite the pain really." She paused a moment. "His dark hair reminds me of him you know?"

"—I know." She sighed. "Just wait till you see George." Serena feared the depression in her voice.

"Why…does he look like him?" Serena asked sadly, thinking about her lost lover. She suddenly found twirling the telephone wire between her fingers a lot more interesting than the conversation she was faced with.

"Just the face you know…the shape and maybe the shoulders, maybe even the eyes…"

"I don't want to do this anymore Mina." She sobbed, trying her very best to maintain a decent front. "I already feel so stupid and lost with out him." She took in a shaky breath and tried to relax. "What was I thinking? This is all my fault…"

"No! Hush now, oh you'll see." It was quiet on the line for a while. "It will get better…you know, its tough …I still got a year before Rei comes…at least Ami had Lita now."

"Yeah, at least you have Rei coming, I'm stuck by myself with this group of jerks." She mumbled into the phone. "Cept Ringo-sama…I think he might be my only friend in this one." She turned quickly to see a confused drummer who barely understood anything but his nickname in the foreign language.

"Ah, they'll come around." Mina laughed. "Feeling better? I'd visit you but it's practically impossible…every day there's something new to do…you dig?"

"I dig?"

"Understand?"

It was silent on the phone again, until the reason of the entire mission popped up in Serena's head.

"OH! Hai, I have a feeling its like that with me too…" She bit her bottom lip and lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "He was going to ask me you know, he was going to propose…and I think…"

"Yes?"

"I can't talk much about it...Have you heard from Ami?"

"She's wants to talk to you, Lita too…but I understand completely…Oh hey!" she nearly yelled into the phone. "Turn your communicator on, set your watch to twelve and press your thumb over it, the rest is easy to figure out, basically though, when you pick up a phone, it will ring the nearest land line phone when you try to contact us, and well, that's how well keep in touch."

"Uhck! Through phone?"

"Your lucky you're not in '61 my love. Now, go and make George all better, tell the dear I said hello as well!"

"I'm surprised your not playing nurse Mina." Serena smiled, and heard the boys mumble in uncertainty.

"Oh believe me…I get plenty of nurse time with theses Stones." Mina laughed.

"Catch you later?" Serena sniffed.

"Yeah babe, now go and fix that boy up!" Mina giggled, exchanged goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

Serena stood still against the wall and almost jumped when she felt a warm hand swallow her shoulder.

"Hey! Rena you know Mina?" Ringo laughed nervously. "That _was_ Mina right?"

Serena turned and looked at him as if he had three heads. "I think I said her name enough times to make it obvious…"

"You were speak'n in bloody tongues over there!" John yelled from the couch smirking, almost as if he had enjoyed listening to Serena. "Couldn't understand a spitt'n word."

"Cept me name…you _did _say my name right?" The drummer asked.

Serena raised a brow. "Yes, I gave you a complement, that's all…" She smiled finding herself somewhat confused. "Are you sure I was speaking Japanese?" she whispered.

Ringo studied her face, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. "Uh, yes well…it certainly wasn't English…are you feeling alright babe?"

"—I really don't even know anymore." Serena sneered sadly and smeared an unshed tear from her eyes. "I've known Mina for quiet awhile, she's a life saver, they all are."

Before the boys could get up and ask any more questions Serena got up and walked into the direction Mal went earlier and guessed it to be where George was.

The room was dark and stuffy when Serena entered. The floor was covered with unzipped suitcases, dirty glasses, and men's clothing. The thick velvet red curtains were drawn slightly only letting a thin beam of sunlight pierce through the room. Serena's eyes wandered from the connected bathroom to one of the twin beds, where a lone body was buried under the weight of several hotel blankets.

Serena took a quiet step forward in hope of getting a better look at the Beatle in question.

"Can you keep a secret?" A thick accented voice whispered quickly.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks, and was suddenly very aware of Mal's body curled up in bed 3 feet away to her left. She swallowed thickly. "What?" she hissed back.

"Is he asleep?" George whispered in response.

Serena nodded. Mal had seemed so stressed today he had probably passed out on the the second he sat down. "Yes." She replied nervously.

"Good." And within a flash the covers on the bed were peeled back, revealing a grinning George Harrison. "It's so hot in here! Mal over there wont let me get out of bed." He smiled weakly, and rubbed his neck. "Its just me throat, I dunno what happened really…and yewhno, I'm not really in a position to say, 'Sorry lad's I cuun't sing today!' They'll eat my liver." He took a breath and gave her a once over, nodding his head slightly in approval. "Hi, bird."

Serena raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him on the bed. George scooted over to make room. "I thought you had a fever. You lied?" She stated, slowly as if she were talking to a preschooler.

"We all do." He took a breath and studied her sitting in front of him "And If you must know I did indeed have a fever, but I feel better now."

"I'll remember that." Serena smiled continuing the whispered voice. She feared the moment she saw George's face after hearing about his resemblance to Darien, but that toothy lopsided grin of his threw any 'Darien' trait out the window. "Open your mouth." She ordered.

"Who are you?" He asked doing as he was told. "Because, no offense or anything miss, but I'm not in a snogging kind of mood." He whispered rather hoarsely.

Serena nodded and looked into his throat. "I'm Serena, and I'm suppose to make you feel better." She pinched his chin lightly and stretched his mouth open wider. "Yeah…it looks a bit irritated."

Georges face turned into a frown. "They have doctors for that…"

"I have no intentions on fucking you Mr. Harrison I can assure you that much." She shook her head. "Your throat looks inflamed, are you allergic to any foods?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do you like Orange Juice?"

"Nope." George smiled. "Can't stand that bloody shite."

Serena marveled at how comfortable she felt around George and giggled at his accent and foreign slang. "Hot Chocolate?" she tilted her head to the side, letting her mass of hair tumble to her right shoulder.

George's thick and long eyebrows shot up like firecrackers making their way to his hairline and his mouth formed a surprised smirk of approval. Serena knew she had stuck gold.

"I take that as a yes?" She assumed through a smile.

"Fuck yes!" He whispered. "It's been so long since I've hada mug." He let his smile stay comfortably on his face as he flopped backwards onto the bed. "My Mum can make the best coco, she really can you know it's like some super power she has…like Mrs. Harrison the cocomaker"

"Coco-maker?" Serena repeated. "Like a pun on exterminator?"

"Yeah," George shook his head. "…She exterminates all the bad hot chocolate in the world and replaces it with a cupa hers and a smile. I swear its like she was a coco plant or something in her past life."

Serena placed a blanket over George. "Sounds like you miss her."

"Aye…I do. It's been awhile since I've called home." George shrugged. "But me sister Louise is suppose to be visiting soon while were in the country."

"You know what?" Serena asked. "I think I like you and Ringo the best."

George let out a croaky laugh that made the blonde next to him cringe. "No Lennon/McCartney love?"

Serena laughed sadly. "They're pretty bitchy for a pair of grown men if you ask me." She turned to face him completely, sitting cross-legged and relaxed. "So why aren't you asking me to leave? Aren't you famous?"

"Last time I checked I was George Harrison." He whispered with a grin. His eyes slowly traveled down from her face to her legs…He wondered if she forgot she was wearing a skirt, or if she was trying to make a pass at him. George didn't mind and he certainly wasn't going to say anything.

"Last time I checked you were ill."

"I lied remember?" He sat up again and giggled returning his eyes to meet hers. "So are you the same Serena Mina talks about?"

Serena stretched her eyes wide. "So you _have_ heard of me, what all has she told you?"

"This and that you know, always telling stories and how fun you are." George grew another great smile and scooted closer. "Says I'm just like you when I eat." He placed his long fingers on her leg and made an eye connection. " Says you're exactly like John in the morning, laugh as much as Ringo, and yer chummy like Paul when you get excited." George slowly felt his hand being brushed off and took the hint with interest. "I'd be scared if you eat like I do, & I'd be terrified if an innocent thing like yourself were like Johnny in the morning." He winked.

Whatever George was doing to her gave her killer butterflies the size of Texas, was he flirting with her? Just messing around? Serena quickly thought of her boyfriend and tried to maintain the pleasant atmosphere…plus that comment made Serena smile even more at her new friend. A wave of relief washed over her, she had somewhat befriended two Beatles! Two! She was crossing the threshold now! All that was left was convincing them to let her stay. George was the defiantly the key right now…they would do whatever it took to make sure he could sing…Serena felt confident.

"I love food, its either a weakness of a sign of strength." She stated, leaning back on her arms.

"Weakness!" They shouted in unison before breaking into a fit of giggles. George followed Serena and laid back and rested on his forearms.

"And are you a grumpy sod like Lennon?" he said quickly taking another peek at her skirt, her new position made for an even better view. He whistled mentally and cursed whoever invented pantyhose.

"I would have the sun rise at 12:00 every day if I could." She smiled. "So how about that hot chocolate, think it will make you feel better?"

"Depends if it's a cuppa chocolate or a cuppa crap." He said hoarsely, his voice cracking reminding him how he should be resting instead of talking.

"I'll melt a chocolate bar in there…and we can eat some ice cream too." She said hungrily, and looked at the phone. "With whip cream…oh! And cherries…"

"Sprinkles!" George barked. "And strawberry sauce."

Serena darted her eyes to the mop top in front of her. "Wait!" She raised a finger and shook it slightly back and forth. "Strawberry syrup can only go on one flavor..."

"Vanilla!" George pounced up and down excitedly, making the bed squeak something awful. "Unless you mash it up in-"

"Chocolate!" Serena gasped with enthusiasm. "Its like you're my other stomach!"

"Were soul tummys!"

"Siamese twins attached at the belly!" Serena suddenly stopped bouncing. Her eyebrows thinned, her lips tucked, and eyes narrowed. "What do you think of…granola?"

"Grawhata?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Nuts. Peanuts, walnuts, almonds…"

"I hate em!" George bit with similar distaste. " They ruin the texture and taste of whatever your eating…'cept Planters…they're yummy."

"I prefer my Planters salty."

"Salts good."

"Not as good as sugar." Serena countered.

George smirked. "You can be my sugar."

Serena picked up on his humor and pushed him playfully. "I'm not going anywhere!" She beamed. 'Count on it.' She thought.

A few minutes passed, Mal awoke and ordered the food, waving his hands trying to shoo away all the extra last minute details the two adults wanted on their desert.

"Yes that's all…"

"Don't forget the cherries!" Serena shouted.

"Christ Mal, the cherries! And chunks of chocolate too!"

Serena bounced so hard on George's bed she nearly toppled over. "Jelly beans Malcolm! God don't forget the jelly beans!"

George's eyes widened, babies! Christ, how could he forget jelly babies? It was like chewing on sunshine with every bean!

"…Yeah, don't forget the cherries, uhum yes…yes-"

George sprung from his nest of blankets like a rocket and snatched the phone out of Mal's hand. "BABIES!" He shouted, he put so much force into the word it only came out to a hoarse squeaky whisper. He cleared his throat. "George wants Jelly babies!"

Serena was howling with laugher, mostly at the fact that her new friend sounded like a greedy toddler, and then some at Mal's traumatized face. Serena was sure getting tackled and phone robbed was last on his list of things to do today.

"Gemmeh that!" Mal laughed shoving George back onto the bed. "That's ALL! Thank you!" and quickly hung up the phone. "You two…" He chuckled and looked at Serena. "Sorry 'bout the 'tude earlier, Rena." Mal said slightly embarrassed. "But you have to-"

"Oh I understand completely Malcolm, don't worry about it." Serena smiled and watch George fold himself on to the tiny bed.

Mal had awoken shortly after the granola discussion. He was ready to beat and hang who ever was making George cough and strain his voice, but as soon as he saw his employers red face and gapping grin and Serena's identical expression his heart only melted. He had been coughing and sleeping miserably all day, not many birds made George laugh like that…hardly any body outside the circle did.

Naturally though he had to put up a tough front and mean mask. Mal quickly ordered George save his voice and started lashing out to Serena who had 'carelessly let George's voice get so raspy'. It was then that George took the blame and gushed about the blonde being his other stomach…whatever that meant. It was in a way…cute, and Mal dropped the fight. He'd never admit it, but the blued eyed blonde girl was quickly growing on him, the way she wrinkled her tiny nose when she smiled and stretched her huge eyes made her seem years younger, child-like and innocent. Mal suddenly understood Ringo's feeling to guard the little lass. It was something about her that demanded protection, something he couldn't exactly pin down. She indeed gave off a different vibe than any other girl he'd met.

After all the excitement, George was told to lie down and seriously rest. At first he was resistant, and was against the idea of being locked up inside his hot dark room all day, but softened up when Serena suggested watching 'telly' on the couch, Mal thought it was fine and George couldn't complain. They sat on the couch, Serena resting against the arm idly flipping through her 'magazine', and George lying across her lap, both laughing at American accents and cheesy commercials.

'God I can see why the world turned to violence and drugs…' She thought after seeing a man drive, yes _drive_ his boat out of the water and into a picnic scene, where he then delivered a pitcher of Lipton Tea to his pear clad wife and sweater wearing son.

"Mom! All the hamburgers are gone!" The teen whined from the television.

"Try some Lipton Ice Tea! A meals not complete with out Lipton Iced Tea!"

George started to howl but was quickly muffled by Serena's firm hand placed across his mouth.

"You'll get me in trouble again!" She hissed, her body slightly shaking trying hide a laugh. Serena flipped back to the first few pages and checked to see if any changes were to be made any time soon.

"What's all the giggles for?" John walked into the living area fumbling with his tie. He stood trying to make the knot, and was failing miserably.

"Trouble?" Serena asked smiling. She gently picked up Georges head and made her way over the singer. "My brother has a hard time with the skinny ones too." She flicked his heavy-handed hands away from his chest and fixed his tie. "There, done!" Serena patted John on the chest before looking up at him. The man practically towered over her!

"Thanks luv! Dunno whats wrong with me today." he patted her on the head like a pet and made a point of messing her hair. "Where'd yah learn to do that so fast with such tiny hands?"

Serena shrugged. "You know, practice…"

Johns cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You can practice on me anytime luv," He whispered. "…don't wantcha to get rusty." And before she could reply, he ducked his head and raised his brows and smirked slightly, giving Serena the completely original 'Lennon look' and walked swiftly into the kitchenette.

She shook her head in disbelief and walked over to the couch, shoving George, who while Serena was up, made sure the entire sofa was kept warm by his sprawled body.

George wouldn't budge.

"Move Harrison!" she whined, shoving him again. The guitarist just laid there, 'sleeping'.

"'S alright lass, come on over to Johnny and keep me company." He was grinning at how uncomfortable and red he was making her.

She was pink with embarrassment, and tried to keep her rising temper down. "Lennon I know you better than you think I do, I'd watch your back." She peered down at the magazine. " And take off those shoes!" she shouted and ran over to inspect his footwear. "Where are your boots?"

"They make my feet sweat officer, please don't lock me up ma'am! There boots, just with laces I promise you!"

Serena sighed. "Cute." She bit. "Boots, now. Last thing you want to do is have someone step on a lace and you fall and chip your tooth."

"Hey who are you to…"

Just then Brian walked in the suite, Neil and an unknown man following behind. He was observing everyone. "Good, George, are you feeling better?"

Doing as Serena instructed him, he didn't speak; he just raised a thumb up.

"Oh splendid!" He laughed. "I couldn't get him to shut that mouth of his for the longest time…Boy's are we ready?"

Soon Ringo and Paul came out of their room, raking combs threw their mop tops and doing some last minute things before they walked out the door.

"Paul and Richard are wearing boots John." She stated nodding her head to the boy's boots.

Puzzled expressions crossed the other Beatles faces. "She think's I'm going to chip me tooth." He explained.

"You really think he will?" Brian asked.

"I _know_ he will, trust me."

"I'd like you three to be somewhat matching, change your shoes John." Brian motioned to his bedroom. "Quickly."

"Yes mother." He mumbled getting up.

"Is everyone set?" Neil asked coming out of the kitchenette.

Serena looked everyone over. Matching ties, white shirts, combed hair, boots…something was nagging at Serena though, quickly she walked over to her magazine and flipped the page, and as if on queue…

"Shit I'm out of ciggies!" Paul cried patting himself down. "There's a drug store across the street…"

Serena's heart raced and she suddenly felt all jittery. Quickly she lunged for the pack on top of the coffee table and tossed it in Paul's direction like some pro football player during the super bowl. "Paul!" she called.

Ringo caught the pack right before it hit Paul's face. "Here mate!" He chuckled. "Nice toss 'Rena!"

"I try…last thing we want is for Neil to be in some drug store when it gets robbed!"

They stared…all three of them just stared, before any of them could make a comment John came out of his room and to the group.

"Got my boots, now lets leave I'm tired."

Paul smiled. "But John were in New York! And we get to go outside and enjoy it!"

"I'm SO THRILLED!" John grabbed Paul and shook him back and forth excitedly before planting a loud smacking kiss on his cheek.

Paul shoved him and wiped off the saliva as Neil opened the door.

A small man complete in a hotel uniform stood on the other side, his hand raised high in mid knock. "Uh…Room Service?" He began to laugh nervously and entered the room.

"I didn't order anything…" Paul said slowly. "Fella's?"

They shook their heads 'no' and looked in George's direction. He was standing up on the couch trying to peer over at his desert.

"Two hot chocolates…6 candy bars and our ice cream sundae?" The worker asked slowly after seeing everyone's confusion.

"Yes!" George confirmed and made his way to the food cart. "I ordered it thanks mate!"

The hotel employ smiled, satisfied with just seeing the Beatles and turned around and left.

"I liked that one, yeah?" Ringo laughed and shut the door again. "Watcha order, care to share?"

The lead guitarist shrugged and pulled the cover off the large salad bowl. His eyes were wide with amazement.

Three layers of thick ice cream, divided by an entire vanilla cake: chocolate, vanilla and strawberry mounted to the top, and was submerged with inches of whipped cream. Jelly babies, cherries, chocolate chunks, strawberries, crushed cookies, sprinkles, brownies and banana slices were littered merciless upon the top and covered with hot chocolate fudge and even more cherries.

"What the bloody fuck is THAT!" Paul cried, stepping away from the tower of ice cream.

"It looks like a fucking volcano, cor what the fuck!?" Ringo shouted, his mouth hanging open. The bowl itself was the size of a sink and ice cream was towering a good 4 inches out of it.

John stuck his finger into the mass and quickly licked it. "Eh…its good, but they're no nuts, where are the nuts man?"

"Ask Brian." George said numbly, eyeing the bowl of cream like it was a golden guitar signed by Christ himself.

Within seconds Serena was by Georges side with a spoon full of the desired substance. "Open!" she giggled and shoved the spoon inside his mouth. She did the same with everyone else patting their cheeks as they swallowed. "You're going to be late! So leave now, and have fun."

Brian smiled warmly at Serena and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"She's right lads, were late."

Richard gave her a kiss where Brian had and said his gentle goodbyes. Paul simply waved farewell, but not before demanding another spoon of ice cream was fed to him, he was warming up too. John was last and made the motion of kissing her cheek, but quickly moved his face and gave her a loud playful kiss on the lips.

"Remember luvy practice makes perfect!" He grabbed a hand full of whip cream and strawberries, and flung it at George making a direct hit.

"HAHA THAT'S MY BABY!" he barked and jumped.

"Fucking bloody-" George cried confused as he tried to comb the confection substance out of his hair and ear. "Save it for the plane you tosser!" He laughed.

John shrugged and wiggled his fingers. "Don't practice without me." He winked and skipped out of the room.

Serena walked over to the cart and pulled up a chair besides George, and began eating her weight in ice cream. She chewed happily at the food and toppings and it wasn't till she was washing it down with hot chocolate that she felt eyes on her.

"What?" she turned her head to the side and looked at George.

"You don't eat like me at all…" He was gaping slightly. "You eat twice as fast, and twice as much…and you have a chocolate mustache."

"And…?" she giggled licking the chocolate off her lip.

"Marry me?" He laughed and fed her a spoon full of soggy cake infused ice cream, which she consumed with pleasure.

The two new friends laughed and giggled and made small talk about the plane across the Atlantic as they continued to dig their way threw the mound of dessert.

30 minutes and an empty bowl later the two waddled to over to the couch.

"Feel better?" She asked lazily, idly rubbing her bloated belly. George was resting against her like before.

"Hit the spot twinny." He moaned. Again the two started giggling, at nothing in particular…just enjoying each other's company and resting. "Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"You know your wearing a skirt right?"

Serena was quite for a moment as she thought about the question, now why would George ask her something like that? "Am I flashing you or something?" She asked slightly nervous with what the reply would be.

"Well…erm, yeh." He laughed and looked up at Serena from her lap. "Not that I mind, I like you…and your body," He winked. "…Just thought I'd tell you..." Friend to friend he finished in his head.

Serena felt herself choke. Her face was burning bright red with embarrassment. "Ohhhhh…." She whined in humiliation.

George sat up and rubbed her arm. "I have some sweats in my room, they might be a little big on you if you wanna change."

"Please!" she cried softly, not daring to look at George.

He chuckled and rolled off the couch. "Be back in a sec."

And he was. Serena went into the other room and changed out of her tweed pink skirt and into George's navy blue sweat-pants. Like he said, they were slightly big on her, both in the waist and in length…George towered over her too. She was uncomfortable in her itchy sweater and grabbed one of the folded T-shirts out of what she thought was Georges suit case. Walking out Serena caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Before she was too worried about her clothing, but now she could really look at herself. She walked to the mirror and took a long hard look at herself.

Indeed she had changed, not very much…but she did look older. Her eyebrows were slightly thicker and higher, her cheeks more defined, and her face slightly longer than it was a day ago. She took a step back and looked at her body, her hips were wider and her breasts larger and more settled and mature than before, her waist remained tiny and firm like she remembered. She noticed her eyes were somewhat larger, and a lot deeper than they had been previously.

Serena smiled in the mirror, she'd aged two years in the blink of an eye and was now nineteen, and was technically only about a month away from turning eighteen. She wished a certain someone could have seen it.

She again realized that this would be an ideal time to set her communicator. She scrolled the hands of the watch until they both reached a twelve and pressed her thumb over the face like Mina had instructed. Within seconds the face faded and a digital screen lit up and buttons magically appeared on the sides. She studied the buttons, a blue one on the right had and 'A' engraved, a green with an 'L', and an orange with an 'M'. It didn't take Serena long to figure what that meant, what surprised her was that Lita had already arrived, the year was still fairly new; all that was left was Rei. After pressing a button on the left side Serena found out it showed the time and dates of what she assumed to be where the 'corrections' in time need to be fixed.

"'Rena bird, are you still alive?" George asked lightly tapping on the door.

Serena jerked her head up from the watch and looked at the door. "Yes, George hold on!" She checked her communicator again, it had amazingly retuned to the old hand watch. "Do you have a brush? My hair is getting tangled."

She could feel George leaning against the wall. "Yeh luv, I don't know about a brush but a comb is in there somewhere."

Serena sighed, a comb might hurt but it was better than nothing. She quickly retrieved it and brushed all the tangles out. She felt content now that her hair wasn't a mess of curls and tangles, and her bangs were parted their usual way. Though because it had dried it was still somewhat wavy and thick…but her hair had always been thick hadn't it?

George was knocking again. Serena quickly took a hair tie from her wrist and pulled it into a low ponytail on the side, and then tied the pink ribbon around it.

"Coming, coming!" she laughed opening the door. George was leaning aganst the wall just like she suspected.

"That's Paul's shirt." He stated simply. ""s okay though, Ringo and I wear It all the time."

"Good to know." She smiled. And roughed up his now wet hair, she assumed he had tried to get the whip cream out. "I saw Malcolm sleeping, he must be tired."

"Jet lag love we flew in early this morning...afternoon…whatever." He yawned loudly and took Serena by the arm leading her to the couch where the television was playing quietly.

"You look sleepy too…" She said, her words soft and tender.

George climbed on top of the couch and rested on Serena's lap, his hand holding hers, drawing tiny circles in her palm with his finger. "God am I ever."

"Sleep." She suggested resting her head on the arm of the sofa.

"I want to talk to with you though." He yawned and snuggled deeper onto her lap. "You look really comfy by the way, in my clothes and all and your hair pulled back." He was quite. "You look nice."

Serena blushed at his sincerity, George wasn't flirty like he was before, and his words were kind and sweet.

"You know I've haven't known you for even 3 hours right?"

"Yeh," he yawned. "But we connected you know? Your this pretty little bird who will an elephant intestine is someone told you it was covered in chocolate-"

Serena gave him a playful tap on the head. "Hey!" she laughed.

"Its true though!" He chuckled. "When you were eating that ice cream it was like you didn't care how many calories it was or whatever girls think about when they eat…you just did it because you enjoyed it…plus you do this sexy little thing with your lips when you chew."

"Thanks George." Serena didn't blush, she was getting used to his flirtatious humor.

"And…" he yawned into Serena's stomach. "Your tiny you know? This tiny little person…" George stopped himself from continuing. What was he afraid of saying? He didn't know…but didn't want to risk it coming out either, they might have connected but she was still a stranger. For all he knew it was just some bird he'd never see again after they left the hotel.

"Hmm?" She giggled above him.

"…Who can eat twice as much as I can." He laughed. "When you came out of that bathroom I had to really look at you. I like you better when your dressed like this."

"Dressed in men's clothing you mean?"

"Yeah I suppose, you look so normal…every girl we see is all dolled up in mini's and tiny shirts…" He glanced up at Serena and laughed. "Not that I don't mind…its great really…your just a, breath of fresh air." He settled again. "Its nice."

"I'm glad I metcha Georgie, for a second I thought I would be tossed out into that screaming mob out there." She rested her head on the arm again. "We did hit it off well didn't we?"

"Yeh…" George mumbled. "Were tummy twins right?"

"I wouldn't want to eat an elephant intestine with anybody else."

"I wouldn't want to eat one period."

"Touché!" She giggled. "Go to sleep George, I'll stay up for the boys and watch the television."

He mumbled something in agreement and was out before Serena knew it. She stayed up for about an hour after George past out, studying 60's slang and fashion trends and hairstyles. And just when she thought she couldn't take another Lipton Iced Tea commercial, she feel asleep, content with a man's warm body pressed against hers. She felt like she had really done it. Befriending two Beatles, and Mal close behind. She could tell Brian was next, and then John and Neil…Paul would be the hardest, that appealing face seemed pretty resistant to even get close to her after the conflict earlier this afternoon. She sighed in her sleep. If only Paul knew just how much he affected the band…if only he knew.

* * *

Hmm? Did ice cream really do the trick for George's throat? What chaos will the Bealtes endure on the Ed Sullivan Show?Will she make friends with everyone in time before the Beatles leave for Washington? Will Pauls heart melt? When will John give up on the 'practicing' bit? And where the heck is Luna?!

I'll update sooner I promise, this story nags at me too much for me to abandon it.

PS. Reviews help with the motivation!


End file.
